Acceptance
by NotXeno
Summary: Pyrrha wasn't a normal girl, and she didn't like it very much. But a chance encounter with Yang might be all she needs to view life in a new way. Futa!Pyrrha x Harem (Yang Main). Repost from H-Foundry with permission of NidoranDuran. Plot by me, writing mostly by him.
1. Morning Wood (Yang)

**Yup. I posted more smut even though I said I wouldn't. Go figure.**

 **Warnings for this chapter: Futa, Exaggerated Proportions, Rough**

 **XxMorning WoodxX**

It was Yang's morning to make sure Zwei had some food in his bowl before class. Often, forgetting to do so meant that when they came back to their dorm room, it was all torn up and he was in a bit of a panic, to put it lightly. This meant that the breakfast table fell utterly silent when mention of Zwei was made, and lead Yang to groan in realization.

"This is the third time in a row you've forgotten about feeding him," Weiss said as she watched Yang rise, at least relieved to see that she was getting up to go fix her mistake before someone's bed got it again.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, guys, don't worry." Yang figured it would be a quick trip; rushing to her room to fill up the bowl, and then coming back in time to finish her food before class.

As she started to move though, something prodded her on the arm. She turned in surprise to see Jaune looking up at her. "Hey, we let Pyrrha sleep in a bit because of how hard she pushed herself in training last night. While you're over there, do you think you could go in and wake her up for class, please?"

"Sure," Yang said, figuring it would be another quick pit stop; nothing to worry about in any of that, and she could get it all done in more than enough time to enjoy her breakfast. Darting off, she went first to her room, dumping a hurried and accidentally extra generous serving of kibble into Zwei's bowl, one that left an overly large mound of food spilling out of the bowl. It was just food, so she didn't really care too much about that-not when there was a stack of pancakes waiting for her back at the dining hall.

 **XxBreakxX**

Heading next into Team JNPR's room, she figured it wouldn't be a much harder thing to deal with, but that was before she espied Pyrrha sleeping and a suspicious tenting in the blankets atop her body. A tenting positioned in a certain place that led to a worried belief that Yang had seen something she didn't want to see. She moved across the room, almost sheepish as she said, "Pyrrha, Jaune sent me to wake you up for class," and gave the redhead's shoulder a firm nudging. It was in the interest of both of them if she just ignored it and, if asked about it later, seemed confused. That was a good plan.

Pyrrha let out a sleepy groan and shook off her slumber, eyes slowly opening. "Oh, hi Yang," she said weakly, reaching a hand up to brush some hair out of her face and yawn. "Yeah, I asked them to let me skip breakfast and just sneak me out some-oh no!" As her senses came to, the pressure down upon her lap startled her, and the realization quickly dawned upon her that she was hard. Her morning wood was something her supportive teammates understood and didn't think weirdly of her for, but she had only broached the topic to friends she was sharing a room with for the foreseeable future, and Yang was not one let in on the secret. "I'm sorry you had to see that," she said, squirming nervously about, pulling herself upright and bunching up blankets in her lap to hide the bulge.

Yang had never seen Pyrrha's cheeks go so pink before, and the usually composed warrior had a distinctly flustered and nervous edge to her that Yang didn't need much thought to connect the dots on. Sitting down by her beside, she shook her head. "Don't be sorry. Why would you be sorry about that? From what I saw, I think that's big enough to have nothing to apologize for." The words came out before she could even process whether or not they were actually a thing she should be saying, her eyes going wide and her cheeks lighting up as she realized too late what she had said, but by then, it was already out there.

"Uh, thank you," Pyrrha said, eyes darting off to the side in worry, unsure how to respond to such a compliment. She knew that Yang was a fair bit more promiscuous than the average Beacon student, but she stood in contrast as someone who was raised in a more strict and sheltered environment, who decided the best thing to do with her penis was ignore it altogether, as the strange appendage simply proved itself troublesome. "I don't really know what else to say about that, I mostly just wish I didn't have to deal with it."

"Are you serious?" Yang asked, eyes going wide. "Pyrrha, that thing is a gift! If it's even half as big as I think it is judging by that bulge, then you're probably better off than most of the guys around here." She smiled, quickly adapting to the moment and parlaying her slip of the tongue into an attempt to be supportive. And maybe, just maybe, she could squeeze a little bit something extra out of it. "You're not holding back on doing anything or acting on crushes because you're afraid of what they'll think of this, are you?"

Pyrrha nodded slowly, closing her eyes tightly. "Yeah. I'm sorry Yang, but not everyone can be confident about everything like you can. I'm embarrassed by it, and I just wish it wasn't there. It gets in the way, and it's not really good for anything."

"Wow," Yang said, shaking her head. "You could not be more wrong, Pyrrha. You're missing out on a lot by not using it, and... You know what? I want to show you. This is a lot to ask, but uh. Could I?" All this talk of Pyrrha's penis had begun to do things to Yang's loins, and she was suddenly thinking much, much less about breakfast and more about giving her friend the emotional support and physical affection to love this part of herself. And also maybe because she wanted to get drilled, but that was third, fourth most important thing going on here at best.

The offer should have embarrassed Pyrrha, but the look of adoration on Yang's face and the fact that she was already stressed out enough that maybe the chance that Yang was right could relieve some of it combined to push her to nervously accept. "Okay," she said, fidgeting about as she pulled the blankets away, her panties straining in the front with the outline of her cock. "I trust you, Yang, and we can give this a try, I guess." She couldn't believe what she was doing or had any idea how this would go, but she was already deep enough into it that pulling away only seemed the easy way out.

Yang slipped Pyrrha's underwear off, eyes going wide at the glorious cock that swung upward proudly, freed from the confines of her panties. "Wow," she said beneath her breath, swinging around to come from the front as she lay down on her stomach stop the bunched up blankets and between Pyrrha's spread legs. "Just lean back and relax, I'm going to show you what you're missing out on by being ashamed of yourself." Her hand reached forward, the warm touch of her grip making Pyrrha moan and twist a little as Yang leaned down and parted her lips excitedly. She didn't show any hesitation or second thoughts as she went down, treating the massive girlcock before her like any other dick she'd sucked before. Which meant a steady pumping of her hand along the throbbing, veiny shaft while her tongue lapped at the tip, dragging along it with broad, affectionate strokes that coated the turgid flesh in warm saliva. Everything about the fiery blonde was incredible warm, her body heat a surprising but very soothing sensation that helped ease Pyrrha down into comfort.

Licking up from base to tip, Yang felt out the entirety of Pyrrha's shaft. It was bigger than she'd ever dealt with before, which amazed her greatly, and she had no idea how Pyrrha was able to keep something this big hidden, but she imagined she wore shorts designed to do just that. Everything about discovering how unbelievably hung her friend was proved a startling shock to Yang, but she didn't hesitate at all, holding back nothing as she bore forward and went all out on Pyrrha's dick, saving any weird, probing, overly curious questions for after the job was done. Her mouth had better things to do, and the kisses up the underside of Pyrrha's cock showed off those things intently.

Pyrrha had always been too ashamed of her penis to even masturbate with it, which meant that the sensation-starved flesh and all of its ripe nerve endings were lit up brilliantly by the warmth, the wetness, and the strength behind Yang's touch. Her strong tongue and her steady grip proved to be so incredible that she was already groaning and rolling her head back, subjected without warning to something incredible and utterly unexpected. Her hips rocked and her hands reached for Yang's shoulders, nervously holding down onto them. "Wow," was all she could muster as far as proper words went, her eyes wanting to shut tightly and embrace the sensation, but the last thing she wanted to do was pull her gaze away from how Yang looked, licking and kissing at her cock.

Lips parted as Yang's head rolled forward, dragging along the tip until she could get them wrapped tightly and snugly right beneath the swell of her cock head, at which point she had Pyrrha's cock properly in her mouth. A push down began the steady, slow process of fellating the redhead, all the while her purple eyes bright and radiant as she pushed down, moaning needily in the process. She was aflame with desire, but she ignored the way her panties were getting wetter as the arousal swelled within her own body, focusing instead on Pyrrha, on giving her what she so desperately needed. The girl's inexperience was obvious, and the throbbing within her mouth was that of someone who had never even really felt out what their penis could do as far as feelings went, which made it all the more enriching for Yang to be able to go all out and teach Pyrrha how to handle her own body.

Deeper and deeper that cock sank between the tight seal of Yang's lips, moans spilling forward from both girls excitedly as the pleasure throbbed within both of them, a steady growing sensation of lust and need, and while only Pyrrha's was being sated, she was also far, far less capable of enduring the sensations being pulled up. She moaned and twisted on the bed, delighted by the sudden feelings overcoming her, the things she had denied herself for years. Curiosity had always been there, but she her will and her determination ensured that she didn't find the urges so powerful that she couldn't overcome them with minimal effort, something certainly helped by shame and her refusal to even get a taste for what was to come. But Yang had lit up something within her, left all of that pent up frustrations bubbling to the surface, and Pyrrha realized what she had been holding back on all this time, what she had denied herself.

Yang knew that she didn't have forever. Not only was class a lingering specter, an expectation that both of them had to fulfill, but she also didn't know if Pyrrha had the stamina to last much longer in her mouth, or the endurance to go around round. She was, after all, a complete newbie. So she pulled up, a single strand of saliva connecting the cock to her lips as she stared up in delight at the disheveled redhead, smiling. "What do you think so far?" she asked with an excited expression, seeking approval and the green light to continue onward, to press harder on into deeper and more lurid things.

"That was incredible," Pyrrha moaned, head arching back. "But, I wanted to see it through... I've never had an orgasm before, and I thought that-"

"Pfft, don't worry about that," Yang said, pulling up onto her knees and unbuttoning her jacket. She shed it, revealing the yellow crop top beneath that bared not only the depth of her impressive cleavage, but her taut and toned midriff. Her belt went next, and then her shorts and her panties in a single quick push down against her rising body, exposing her plump, damp pussy to Pyrrha, curly blond hairs and all. "I know you haven't, and that why I want your first time to be one to remember. We're going out with a Yang!"

Piercing through the lingering nervousness, Pyrrha let out a genuine laugh at the pun as she nodded, reaching for the oversized shirt she had on and pulling it off. "Okay, I'm ready for this. I trust you, Yang. Let's have a great time together." Her sleepwear was light and practical, but beneath the shirt was nothing; her breasts were freed, and for a moment Yang wasn't sure if she should go for what she had in mind, or just bury her face into that amazing rack and rub her face against the plump skin.

"It's pretty rare that someone has a pair of tits that can make me jealous, but damn." Yang smirked wide as she grabbed hold of Pyrrha's cock, now much wetter than it was the first time she'd seized it, and helped to guide Pyrrha down onto her back. Climbing forward excitedly, she straddled the redhead's lap, bringing the aching cock head up to her puffy mound and taking a deep breath. Very aware that she had never taken something this big before, it was in some ways a bit of a surprise for her even still, but she was set on making the most of it. Leaning down, she moaned as she took Pyrrha into her, sinking slowly down onto that impressive girlcock, which proceeded to fill her up in ways she had simply never been filled before. "Ngh, fuck, that feels even bigger than I thought it would."

"Yeah, wow. You're really tight, Yang." Pyrrha watched in adoration at the gorgeous brawler sank down onto her cock, her hands nervously finding their way to the girl's sides, fretting against her hips before she settled down into a steady grip. Her hands moved with the blonde as she stared, admiring every newly bared inch of skin that Yang had shown her; given the way she dressed, it wasn't an incredible amount, but it was certainly what mattered. "I would really like it if you could take your top off. I'd like to see your breasts too." The little color that such a confession added to her cheeks actually felt exciting; she was expressing a desire and communicating that, something which she knew was a normal part of sex but which she would never have thought to do as she remained so embarrassed and withdrawn over the whole thing. But Yang's outgoing nature was infectious, and she was quickly overcoming her embarrassment and everything she had ever held herself back with.

That brought a smile to Yang's lips, and as she settled down comfortably in Pyrrha's lap, she grabbed at her top, pulling it quickly up and letting her own ample bosom bounce free. She cast the top aside with an exaggerated flick of her wrist before her hands settled onto Pyrrha's own set of abs and began to move. Slowly, at first, letting Pyrrha get used to the sweet friction of a hot, tight, wet pussy dragging along her needy cock, but Yang wasn't a fan of slow. At least not for too long. "Hope you like them," she said happily, arching her back and pushing them forward, knowing that once she picked up speed, they would be bouncing and heaving madly about.

"I do. They're gorgeous. You're gorgeous, Yang. All of you. I'm so glad you talked me into this." She bit her lip as she locked eyes with the blonde; her tits were great, but the affection she looked down at her with was even better, and she moaned as the bounces began. The slowness was good, but speed was even better, and Yang was intent on giving her plenty of that. It didn't take very long at all for her to begin moving faster and get some real oomph behind her motions, the friction quickening and intensifying before long and leaving her only wanting more.

The two girls were perhaps the most physically gifted and capable of their year, strong and fast and more than anything else, durable. Which meant that Yang didn't hold back anything once she got going, soon enough riding Pyrrha's lap hard and fast, moaning hard as her body threw itself into the mad frenzy of indulging in fucking herself atop the redhead's lap. "So good," she moaned. "You have a gift, and I'm glad you're opening up to using it, because-ah, fuck! This is great." Her hands squeezed tighter at Pyrrha's sides as she bounced atop her cock, her breasts heaving and her whole body tensing up as she threw everything into the needy motion. She was aflame with excitement, ready to go all out on Pyrrha and ride the pleasure to its most intense conclusion.

But she stirred something else, too. Pyrrha watched, nearly hypnotized by the gorgeous body in perpetual motion, and she was beginning to be coaxed from her worries perhaps a little more effectively than Yang had been expecting her to. An efficacy so powerful that soon, Pyrrha was beginning to wonder why she was holding back and letting Yang do all the work. Sure, watching her ample breasts bounce was a delight, but what would be even more delightful than taking charge and giving her a hard fucking too? She surprised Yang by sitting upright, startling the blonde with perfect timing.

Caught off guard, Yang wasn't expecting to be driven down onto her back, for Pyrrha's body to press tightly down against hers and pin her to the bed. For her lips to seize hers hungrily and pull her into a deep, long, powerful kiss. But there it all was, so overwhelming and so very, very powerful. Yang met the kiss, one hand reaching with eager delight to grab at some of her crimson hair and keep her there as Pyrrha began to thrust. She may not have had much experience, but she was a physical specimen on a level that Yang could barely fathom, and she didn't find it too difficult to get down to a steady pace. Harsh slams deep into Yang proved that Pyrrha was not only ready to start joining in, but she liked it rough.

Fortunately, Yang loved it rough.

Savage thrusts hilted every inch of throbbing girlcock deep into Yang's quivering, sopping wet pussy, and the moans filling Team JNPR's room were so needy and reckless, but they didn't care. They were consumed by the flare of lust and by the mad desire to throw themselves desperately into working out their frustrations and needs on one another. Pyrrha's body slammed down, not caring about the harsh impact of their hips, as Yang's legs reached around and got tangled up into hers. The hand in Pyrrha's hair was accentuated by the one grabbing at her taut ass, squeezing it tightly and pulling downward in a mad, desperate desire for more. The fire burned hotter and the lust became even more intense as they pushed each other further, not wanting to settle for anything other than the fiercest, most intense sex they could muster.

Pyrrha's turnaround had been swift, but it felt amazing. She moaned madly into Yang's mouth, biting down on her bottom lip as she seized control. She had gone from wishing she didn't have a cock to using it to drill her friend deep and relentlessly, and it all seemed so logical a progression for her. She moaned into the hot mouth pressed against hers, and she didn't even realize what was happening to her body until it was too late. Until her knees tightened and then weakened, the rush of sensation so foreign to her that all she could do was gasp and moan and shiver as her first orgasm ever hit her hard. Her cock twitched and throbbed within the clenching, wet heat of Yang's pussy, and she began to fire off the kind of sizable load that more than befit her humongous cock, flooding the blonde with hot spunk. Pyrrha's whole body seared with excitement as she came, years of denying herself this pleasure catching up as she realized just how much she had been missing out on this whole time. The lightning that jolted down her spine had her body tighten up even further, and her plentiful offering of sperm hadn't seem to have run out yet. She had missed out on so much; denying herself.

It wasn't a mistake she would make again.

Having that massive cock erupt inside of her, the spreading sensation of hot, thick spunk filling her womb, pushed Yang over the edge too, the fierce and fiery blonde climaxing alongside her, louder and writhier and just an overall even bigger mess, as even if she was used to having orgasms left and right, few had ever been quite as incredible as the one Pyrrha gave her. She moaned and bucked and held tightly onto whatever parts of Pyrrha she could hold as she refused to let go of her lips, seizing control of the kiss and making the mad lust that she now felt for the redhead as apparent as possible in those final moments of their lovemaking. The eager pulsations of Pyrrha's cock as it went to work inside her were as clear as day to Yang, the pure virility of the member turning her on even more.

Everything slowed down quickly, and the one time that Yang was okay with slowness was when she and Pyrrha were pressed up against the breathless bodies of one another, shivering and moaning into the lips of someone kissing her faintly. "How do you feel now?"

"Better. More okay with myself now, and... I feel like I've been given a gift," Pyrrha said, breaking away from the lips softly, her fingers running up to brush through Yang's hair a little. "And I don't mean my size, either."

The way that Pyrrha looked down into Yang's eyes made her fidget excitedly, knowing exactly what Pyrrha meant by that, the emotional impact of what they had done and the clear feelings now surging up to the surface. Feelings that Yang wanted to show her by leaning up and giving her a slow, soft kiss, only for her eyes to settle onto the clock and the time it read.

"Yang Xiao Long is the gift that keeps on giving; I guarantee it." The mood was then ruined when she actually processed what was on the clock "Shit, we're late."

 **XxBreakxX**

"Miss Xiao Long, Miss Nikos," Glynda said curtly as the two girls came in late. Their uniforms were put on in a bit of a hurried, frantic state, but she paid little mind to anything but the fact they were late. "You two are both fifteen minutes late, so after class you will be staying behind for fifteen minutes; I hope you both have good reasons to be late."

"I'm sorry, Professor Goodwitch," the two said as they took their usual seats in the class and kept their head low.

But all was not subtle for everyone. Blake sniffed about, taking a moment to figure out what she was picking up on before her eyes went wide. She whispered lowly, "Did you and Pyrrha-"

"Shush," Yang said, groaning as she fished out her book. "Not another word out of you."

"You smell like sex. You smell like someone who spent their whole night having sex."

"Go on," Yang said with a smile. She looked back over her shoulder, catching Pyrrha taking a moment of pause from pulling out her own books to flash a loving smile Yang's way. "Make fun of me for getting laid, Blake. Keep going; at least I'm getting some."

 **XxEndxX**

 **Next Chapter: "Romantic Dates, ft. Blake"  
Estimated Release: May 21st**


	2. Romantic Dates (Blake)

**I've decided to change this to biweekly. You're welcome.**

 **Warnings for this chapter include: Futa, More Specified Excessive Size, Even Rougher, Stomach Bulge, Excessive Cum, Inflation. (Yes, things have escalated quite quickly.)**

 **XxRomantic DatesxX**

Pyrrha found that as good as accepting herself had turned out, it did bring about its own unique set of problems. For one, she remained rather uncertain that other people would accept her for who she was, and with the dance coming up, Pyrrha was in a far stickier situation than she would have liked. On one hand, Yang had become rather smitten with Pyrrha, even curbing her more promiscuous ways in a genuine desire to be with Pyrrha exclusively. But on the other hand, not everyone would have been so warmly accepting of two girls showing up to a dance together. In addition, the issue of pregnancy had reared its ugly head. Pyrrha was a hermaphrodite that had her testicles inside her body, occupying the space of her ovaries. Because of this, she had a normal vagina with all the associated nerve endings for pleasure, but could not conceive. Her sperm on the other hand, was very much capable of conception. Yang was on the pill, and during their second encounter Pyrrha had used a condom, but things didn't work out. Finding a condom big enough for Pyrrha was a struggle in itself, and putting it to use didn't end well.

Yang could now say she knows what it feels like to have a sperm grenade detonate in her womb.

As just another thing to discourage Pyrrha, it became evident that self-acceptance was a work in progress. She decided-something to move toward steadily and at her own pace, comfortably growing more and more accustomed to who she was and what that meant. Nothing had to be one big jump all at once, right?

So she looked forward instead to closer milestones, like her very first date. She and Yang had arranged a trip to Vale for the weekend, complete with a hotel and nice dinner reservations, so that they could not only have the experience of a proper first date, but also so they could deal with issues of privacy. Each of them had three roommates and very little in the way of privacy, which had made finding time together difficult. Pyrrha had finally had a taste of all the sensations she'd been ignoring for so long, all the things she didn't know she would love until she was right there feeling them all in vivid, overwhelming glory. To then have to sharply pull away from all of that was agony.

But first came dinner, and everything about sitting down with Yang and having a nice meal together, just the two of them, felt like exactly the kind of normal experience Pyrrha so desperately needed. Her journey of acceptance was bound to have some road bumps to it, but as they ate and talked and laughed, it didn't even feel like she had anything to move past. It was such a normal experience that she just happily sank into the comfort of the moment, smiling as the date proceeded on not like a date that felt normal for someone who thought herself anything but, but rather as just a good time with someone she cared about.

It was nice, and exactly what Pyrrha needed.

Vale was a LARGE place, and certain activities were delegated to certain areas. So, things like love hotels and adult toy stores were in the same general vicinity. It was on the walk to their hotel that things got strange for the couple. Mostly because, passing by a book store, they were surprised to find Blake sitting on a bench, too impatient to wait until she got home to crack open the newest book in the Ninjas of Love series. She did it right there on the bench, shameless as could be about her need to see the story continue. So engrossed in the book, she didn't even realize that her friends had stopped and stood in front of her as she kept her face buried down into the book.

"You're usually a lot more embarrassed to be reading that," Yang teased. "Or did you just think nobody you knew was going to catch you reading smut in public?"

Blake nearly jumped off of the bench in surprise as she heard the familiar voice, yelping as she looked up at Yang. "What are you doing here?" she asked, worriedly closing her book and stuffing it spine-side down between her legs, trying to hide the front and back covers and even the title emblazoned on the spine. But she knew it was already far, FAR too late for that. She then looked to Pyrrha, and her face lit up. "Oh! Oh, uh, hi Pyrrha. Are you two enjoying your date?" Blake said, trying to salvage the embarrassment.

Pyrrha blushed a little. "Hello, Blake," she said, not having been expecting to run into anyone, even if that someone was Yang's partner. "Yes, we're having a lovely time so far, thanks for asking. We just finished having dinner."

"Yep, and now we're going up to our hotel room for a little... 'you know'," Yang said with a smirk, winking at Blake a little as her girlfriend got even redder in the face. "Oh! You know what, Blake? You should come with! Pyrrha's never had a threesome before."

"What?" blurted out both of them in unison, staring incredulously at Yang. Nobody had been expecting her to take things in that direction-to be so blatant and crass as to invite Blake into a threesome-let alone without asking Pyrrha. It was a brief glance of the 'old' Yang, the more promiscuous and free-loving girl slutting her way through Beacon without a second thought, who appeared suddenly to have less changed her ways as just become more faithful about her ways.

"Absolutely not, Yang!" Pyrrha exclaimed, scandalized. "Do you know how awkward that must be for Blake? Besides, we came out for ourselves tonight!"

"Come on Pyrrha! She's reading smut in public, how awkward could it be? We haven't had sex in a while, right? What could be better for helping you stop being pent up like a threesome with two hot girls? And Blake." Yang smirked back toward her teammate, who-admittedly-Yang had always really wanted a chance to go at for a night. This was the perfect opportunity to slip in some kisses while they shared her girlfriend. "Come on, you're sitting here reading Ninjas of Love in public for Oum's sake. You must be super pent up."

Blake's eyes darted to the side nervously, and she let out a weak defense with, "I don't know why you keep thinking that," Blake sighed. "It's just a book, it-"

Yang cut Blake right off. "It's smut, Blake. We all know it's smut, we're humoring you when you tell us it's not. Ruby and I even snuck it out of your bag while you were gone one evening and read a bunch from it. We know exactly what that book is, and if that's the stuff you're into, then bravo. I approve wholeheartedly of your perversions. That being said, let's take turns riding my girlfriend."

Shaking her head and letting out a stunned sigh, Blake simply could not believe the pushiness and blatant vulgarity of Yang's proposition. But, as perhaps overly forward as it may have been, Yang was embarrassingly correct about so many things. Her smutty romance novels were a lovely read, but also an agonizingly arousing experience. Which was sometimes the point more than she was willing to admit. And it left her in a state where she was just barely needy enough to actually be willing to take Yang up on her offer, certainly helped by all the filthy details Yang had shared with Blake whether she wanted her to or not, which left a curiosity about Pyrrha's endowment and strength that she simply had to see for herself.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but... Well, only if Pyrrha is okay with it."

All eyes were on the redhead, who gasped in disbelief and the spotlight being put on her in the strangest of ways. Yang seemed so eager to this, but even as her eyes fell to Blake, noting just how attractive the faunus was, she found herself almost guilty about how much it seemed like a good idea, for all of the many shames and embarrassments involved. "Okay, fine." Admittedly, worried as she was that it was just her giving in to her horniness and to Yang's sensibilities, she was excited about the hope that it would go well.

 **XxBreakxX**

Up in the hotel room, Yang dove for her girlfriend's lips as she helped pull off her clothes, peeling away at the clothing as she pushed the veritable Amazon up against the wall, showing her own strength and the depths of her hunger. The hands tugged at Pyrrha's outfit, and each newly exposed inch of flesh received calloused fingertips running adoringly along it, and the redhead in turn shuddered as her own hands slowly pushed Yang's shorts down, exposing the pair of lacy black underwear she'd put on for their night together-a night now involving an unintended third party-she remembered-before taking firm handfuls of Yang's taut behind.

Blake stood almost nervously behind the couple, worried that her own first threesome experience was going to be one of playing the third wheel, at least until Yang pulled away from Pyrrha's lips, a snapping strand of saliva breaking between their kiss as the blonde reached for her partner and gave her an equally hungry kiss. If there had been any doubt to Blake that Yang had always wanted to fuck her, that doubt was gone now, as the brawler went for her lips desperately, hands undressing Blake and touching her body the exact same way they'd just done to Pyrrha, Yang's actual girlfriend. Which left Blake a little confused, although she wouldn't have put it past Yang to be the kind of girl who threw her all into all of her sexual partners, no matter who or how numerous they were.

Which was exactly right. As Yang stripped her teammate down and grabbed at her body, she did so with two intentions. One was to finally get her chance to feel up the gorgeous faunus she'd spent so long rooming with but never making a move on, while also ensuring the excitement of the redhead still up against the wall, riling her up as much as possible with the steamy kiss. She wasn't going to leave Blake feeling like a third wheel that night.

Soon enough, everyone was mostly naked, and Yang was urging Blake toward the wall, shoving her partner against her girlfriend. "Go on, get familiar," she encouraged, wanting them to both be as comfortable with each other as she was shameless about everybody; it was the only way a threesome would work. She was the only promiscuous one in the room who could really slip into the mode of comfort with anyone who she found attractive, not to mention the only one who'd ever been in a threesome before, so she felt it her responsibility to take the reins. Fortunately, the two found their common ground before long, hands feeling each others' bodies out. Pyrrha still wore her skirt and panties-the only thing left on her body-but not for much longer, as Blake's hands dug into Pyrrha's waist and pushed both down in one impatient go. In the heat of the moment, Yang snatched Blake's bow away, the only thing left on the black-haired girl, which was likely an intentional thing.

Blake clicked her tongue, pulled out of the kiss by worry, about to chide Yang for what she did when Pyrrha's cock swung up and smacked against her bare thigh. It drew a sharp gasp from Blake, who stopped in shock and looked down at it, jaw dropping as she lost her train of thought entirely, barely able to let out more than a surprised, "Wow."

Pyrrha blushed and bit her lip as she took in Blake's reaction. "I-I'm glad that you..." She didn't know how to finish that sentence, and it hung awkwardly for a moment. Was she that glad Blake liked it? Or maybe just that she didn't think Pyrrha was a strange and unattractive mutant for being a hermaphrodite. Either seemed a viable answer, either one seemed like something she ought to be thankful for on some level, even if she knew that Blake was a better person than her fears maybe gave her credit for. She took a page out of Yang's book and went for sexually bold rather than uncomfortably silent, her hands running up Blake's bare sides. "You're really gorgeous."

Yang came up behind Blake, smiling wide as she pushed the faunus between the two firm, muscular bodies. "You're both fucking hot," she said, the final authority on the matter. "And I am, too, so let's get this party going, okay? Blake, you see what I've been bragging about all this time now, so what do you think? Wanna suck her cock? Go on Pyrrha, get on the bed, let us start this off."

The pushiness kept anyone from even being able to answer Yang's many questions, but it also served to keep anyone from doing much of anything but exactly what she was after. Even if they were both hesitant and probably wouldn't have taken the initiative on her own, Yang's words sounded pretty good to both of them, and Pyrrha moved over to the bed just as asked, lying down on it, letting her lengthy cock seem even more impressive as it stood upright and proud. Blake was already moving forward before Pyrrha had hit the bed, ogling Pyrrha's gorgeous ass while she had the opportunity, before the amazing, swollen cock before her eyes robbed her of that focus. It was bound to be impossible to pay attention to anything but that amazing cock once it was presented to her.

Blake found herself very correct, and as Pyrrha got onto her back and in position, Blake dropped down onto the bed as well, coming in from the side. Her hand moved forward with almost uncertain grace, not entirely ready to go all out with her on the worry that it was out of place, but the aching heat of the massive girlcock seemed almost magnetic, drawing her hand in and making her wrap it firmly around the cock. She purred, and it was the kind of rumble a cat would make when they were pleased, as she leaned forward. "I guess it's better if we just go all out for this, right?" she asked before leaning forward and doing it all in one go, lest she find her courage faltering. She shut her eyes tightly as she pushed forward and took the dick into her mouth, moaning around the aching head. Blake began to sink slowly down, moaning around the cock as she took it into her warm, ready mouth.

Pyrrha gasped as she felt the hot, wet embrace. She'd been so long without anything, and she accepted it might skew her perceptions a little, but even with that in mind, Blake's mouth was incredible. "Oh, wow. Mmm, you're really good at this, Blake," she said, trying to cut through the awkwardness with supportive positivity as she ran a hand through the long, black hair with a steady loving touch. She had no idea how good Blake really was, but all that mattered to Pyrrha was that it felt good for her, and that Blake knew she was enjoying it. The hot mouth sank further and further down, Blake steadily bobbing her head up and down as she worked steadily at it, experienced enough in sucking cock to know how to get one down, although one this big was a new challenge for her.

It wasn't quite accurate to say that it made Yang jealous, but watching Blake suck her girlfriend's cock down left her feeling like she shouldn't be sitting these things out. But, rather than join in sucking Pyrrha off, she looked lower, to between the spread legs and beneath the monstrous girlcock, to the dripping pink folds that often got neglected when they were together. Yang decided to go for there, dropping to her knees and burying her face between two toned thighs as she started to devour Pyrrha's pussy, a much easier task than what was still admittedly a bit of a struggle in the form of trying to suck Pyrrha off. This provided much less of a challenge, as it was just an ordinary vagina, and she knew exactly what to do with one of those.

Pyrrha gasped and shivered as the hot mouth around her cock was joined by an eager tongue darting about her sloppy folds. "This is amazing," she gasped, learning more than ever just how utterly brilliant the sensations upon her were as both sets of genitals were orally serviced by beautiful woman putting all of their attention toward the noble task. She writhed on the bed, suddenly crushed beneath new, stronger forms of intense relief than ever before. "Mm, both of you please keep going, I don't want this to end. It's so good," She knew it would end, granted, but there was always the chance that somehow time would cease to exist and she would just have the two of them dutifully working her over in an endless bout of intense double oral knowing no logical end. That would have been just perfect.

But Blake proved an incredible threat to that, as the faunus showed off her talents in ways that definitely made Yang jealous. She took Pyrrha's amazing dick effortlessly down, not only deepthroating her without as noisy a choking struggle-although the occasional gagging noise did still bubble up-but also working her lips down to a point further than Yang had ever managed on her times sucking Pyrrha off. It was impressive, and as the two lovers realized just how far Blake had gone, the moment grew just that much more intense, Pyrrha gasping out in surprise and throwing adoring compliments Blake's way, while Yang tried to pick up the slack by eating pussy like never before, hoping desperately that she could get onto the same level that Blake was working, jealous and deciding that that settled it; she was going to learn the faunus's ways, even if it involved awkward dildo deepthroating sessions when they were alone in the dorm room.

All of the pressure, from the tongue slithering along her quivering inner walls, to the tight throat lining wrapped around her cock, proved too much for the frustrated, pent up Pyrrha to take, and she didn't even realize she was cumming until it was too late.

"Blake... I... Ah!" Pyrrha's massive tool twitched violently in Blake's throat before hot cum began spewing from the head, the faunus' yellow eyes opened wide as she choked a little on the torrents of cum bursting down her throat. She pulled up in a panic, gasping as more filled her mouth and Pyrrha's frustrations proved themselves more overbearing and evident than previously though by the immense volume of cum that followed. She was forced back by it, mouth full, more running down to her bellow, and plenty leaking out of her mouth. Even as Blake pulled away, Pyrrha's cock refused to stop firing, long ropes of cum streaking through the air. When the well ran dry, though, the faunus found herself savoring what remained in her mouth.

But Yang couldn't let a drop of her girlfriend's salty, amazing payload go to waste. She burst upward and almost tackled Blake, driving her onto her back as she took her teammate into another desperate kiss, licking the cum from her chin and trying to take as much as she could from her mouth. The surprised faunus was getting used to Yang's breed of aggression, and simply fed hungrily into the kiss, moaning as she took a chance to reach down and squeeze at Yang's bare ass as she gave the blonde every drop of cum she could, although in practice it was more of a sharing than a giving, as Yang pushed plenty back into her mouth.

"Since you got to suck her off, I call first go at getting fucked," Yang said excitedly, biting her lip as she rolled off of Blake and spread her legs wide, impatient as could be. "Come on Pyrrha, this is what you came here for."

Pyrrha was still flat on her back, panting heavily with sweat covering her form. Blake had really done a number on her, yet she was still as hard as ever.

Pyrrha eventually gathered herself. "But you're the one who invited Blake," Pyrrha noted, deciding that even if the night hadn't gone entirely as planned-as much as she enjoyed the direction it had taken-her first time fucking Yang in the hotel room still had to be an intimate one. So she climbed on top of the blonde and slowly sank down, steadily easing cock into her girlfriend in the missionary position, one that would involve plenty of kissing and intimacy, the closeness they needed to really be able to spend the important couple time together that this whole trip was meant to help them do.

Yang bit her lip as she ran her hands through Pyrrha's hair, pulling her girlfriend down into a kiss. "You're not really going to complain, are you?" she asked rhetorically, not letting her answer by seizing her lips instead and going in deep. Pyrrha didn't seem to have any issue with it, either, smiling as she pressed a kiss down steadily. The blonde's hands crept down to her girlfriend's hips, squeezing tightly at her sides and trying to pull her in deeper, to feel that whole massive cock sheathed inside of her. But to do more than just be inside of her; to also start thrusting. Yang had her tastes, and they ran rough. Perhaps less rough in a position like this where the intimacy was so obvious that she didn't bother to fight against it, which was why her hands didn't go further down and start giving her ass some slaps.

Once Pyrrha was all the way, a whole foot of cock buried down into Yang's pussy, she started to pull back. She knew that Yang could take it all, and take it roughly, too. As rough as the strong redhead could dish out, and then plenty further than that, too. But after being so long without doing this, she wanted to go for something much more loving than the brutal all-out fucking that Yang often craved. In many ways, she wasn't even ready yet to do her worst; it was all a matter of growth and change, moving steadily into her comfort zone with each passing night of passion, each desperate, writhing orgasm in Yang's arms. The blonde-haired beauty knew this, simultaneously excited and also slightly fearful of when Pyrrha entered her sexual prime. Blake's presence certainly made for a more intense and lewd factor than Pyrrha could have imagined, especially now as she felt the eyes on her and Yang, and she wondered if perhaps perverting her just a little bit more had been Yang's intention the whole time.

Watching as two physical specimens writhed on the bed, one fucking the other steadily with a massive cock that she got peeks of with each draw up of her hips, Blake had a sight before her too grand and beautiful not to finger herself to. She moaned as she spread out on the bed, biting her lip as, with a pillow to support her lower back, she leaned away from them to get the best angle possible, fingers rubbing steady circles against her slick folds. She was perfectly fine letting them go at it while she waited her turn and watched. Blake liked watching, which was perhaps why she enjoyed reading so many filthy books; it may not have been the pure voyeurism of lying on a bed and watching two friends fuck while they were fully aware that she was there, but it was still a twisted, delightful window the sex lives of others that she greatly appreciated.

Pyrrha moaned into Yang's lips desperately. "I've needed this for too long," she groaned, steadily thrusting down into Yang, still not 'fast' by their standards, but hardly slow. They found passion in the heated excitement of actually putting their strong bodies to use, and there was nothing shameful about going at their own pace, even if others wouldn't have called it quite as sappy and romantic as it felt to them. "We need to get our roommates out more often, I can't go that long without this again, I'll go insane." She breathed heavily, keeping her lips down and desperate against Yang's, unable to pull away as she finally got a chance to indulge in the desperate pleasure she'd been without for too long.

But Pyrrha wasn't the only one too desperate for her own good. Yang had gotten a bit too complacent about having a huge-dicked girlfriend to fuck her brains out, and she had become far too ravenous and needy for her own good, which meant that finally having it indulged for the first time in what felt like an eternity didn't lead to a very good measure of self-control. The fact Pyrrha had just gotten sucked off certainly helped; Yang was going in fresher and needier, and when she came, there was even a little bit of shame about the fact, something very rare for the bombastic blonde. She cried out in raw delight as her body twisted and bucked, the pleasure overwhelming as she rode out the train of mad bliss as far as it could take her. "Fuck, yes,!" she cried out, shoulders pushing back against the bed as her hands lost control of their decency and she gave Pyrrha's ass a few sharp strikes for good measure.

But there was no ensuing flood of warmth that she had grown so accustomed to. Even as Yang's pussy wrung and tried to milk the cock of its sticky, hot seed, Pyrrha didn't cum, which left Yang whining and groaning in frustration.

With ninja-like speed and stealth, Blake got right up into Yang's face, smirking widely. "My turn," she said, letting it dig in that Yang had missed her chance, and that it was her time to get fucked by her girlfriend instead. But Yang couldn't even be mad, because not only would she have done the same, but she understood perfectly. Blake had just sucked off probably the biggest dick she'd ever seen and then watched someone else get fucked by it, which would naturally leave anyone hornier than they could bear. "Alright Pyrrha, I hope you're ready for this."

Pyrrha's eyes soaked in one last time everything alluring about Blake Belladonna's body. She had a nice size to her, curvy but also lean where Yang was more muscular, and she was more than happy to indulge in having sex with someone other than her girlfriend-or, really, even just anyone other than Yang-for the first time. "Get on all fours," she said, eyes down at the wide hips, and the chance to see Blake's booty bouncing from the force of her thrusts. "I'm very ready for this, if you are."

Blake smiled a catlike smile, licking her lips briefly as she rolled quickly onto her hands and knees, spine arching as she stuck her gorgeous ass up high, as if knowing it was her best feature and taunting Pyrrha with it. She'd never been in a threesome before, nor been with a girl with a penis, but sex was something she was more than used to, even if she didn't have the storied promiscuity around Beacon that had made Yang more than a little bit notorious. And she knew exactly how to get someone to fuck her and what her assets were, flaunting them eagerly as she tempted Pyrrha forward. "I've never been more ready before."

Biting her lip, Pyrrha appreciated the gorgeous, round behind as she pushed forward, lining her now sticky and slick cock right up with Blake's puffy mound. She pushed slowly forward, not sure what Blake's threshold for this kind of thing was, and not wanting to go too rough with her. "Let me know if I get too-ngh, you're really tight." She gasped as she felt the velvety embrace of Blake's pussy clenching much tighter around her cock than Yang's had. Maybe Yang hadn't always been so loose and it was more of an adaptation thing; Pyrrha couldn't be sure. but she was definitely going to savor what she had while she could, groaning as she reached her hands forward and took some nice, hefty handfuls of Blake's rear.

"So far so good," the cat faunus groaned, hands digging into the mattress as her voice seemed to betray more difficulty than she seemed willing to let on. "Fuck, I can take this, don't worry about me. I might not be crazy like Yang, but I'm not made of glass, either. Come on, really go on and fuck me."

Blake should not have said that, as Pyrrha not only took her at her word, but distracted by the immense tightness and attempted over-correction, she went overboard. Getting carried away with her strength, she started to fuck Blake like she wanted, or at least how she thought she wanted, which was approximate more toward the kind of fucking one gave Yang Xiao Long on her fifth cry of "fuck me". Hard thrusts slammed the whole cock down to the hilt inside of Blake, going from overly cautious to utterly reckless as the passion helped Pyrrha get far too carried away for anyone's own good. Shocked gasps and cries followed, but the needy roll back of Blake's head and the moans underneath it all helped keep Pyrrha thrusting away madly. Even if her cock was big enough that Blake could feel her stomach bulging from the intense thickness of the penetration being much more than her body was capable of. Each thrust revealed the noticeable bump in the girl's torso.

When lips pressed against Blake's, she didn't fight it. Yang had a hand in her hair and was pulling her up, and the black-haired huntress in training gladly moaned her heart out into the lips of her partner, not caring any more about how much of this was a pretext for Yang to sleep with her; Yang was fucking hot, and Blake was done giving a shit about holding anything back. If it made their friendship awkward than so be it, but even better would be if maybe they could talk Pyrrha into Blake being an acceptable casual fling for either of them, if all went well. "Your girlfriend's a beast," she groaned, panting heavily.

"I know. Lucky, aren't I? But you are too now, judging by how much of a wreck you are." Yang reached a hand down to feel out the bulge swelling in Blake's stomach. "Whoa... I know you're smaller than me, but damn. How does it feel?"

"It feels so fucking hot," Blake confessed breathily. She shamelessly mashed her lips against Yang's, driven by a fervid need to get off as the massive cock plunged into her. The roughness was only more exciting for her, and she couldn't believe how hard even a Pyrrha holding back and not yet fully shameless could fuck, with everything so brilliantly held together by the hand caressing the stomach bulge, rubbing at the outline of Pyrrha's cock stretching her out. "How do you hold out knowing that this is what's available to you? I would have lost my mind so much sooner." Fuck, Blake didn't mean to accidentally let slip the confession that Yang had more sexual restraint than she did-that was nothing to be proud of-but it was out before she could think better of it. She was just under too much pressure to care.

Blake struck gold when her orgasm came, because fucking both of the tight, needy pussies of the thicker members of Team RWBY proved more than Pyrrha could do without giving in. A low, guttural moan was all the warning the faunus got. As Blake's needy hole clamped down around Pyrrha's cock, she found herself suddenly on the receiving end of more cum than her already at capacity body could handle, the massive girldick twitching inside of her sopping wet hole as Blake howled into Yang's mouth. Cum erupted forward almost violently, pumping deep and far into Blake, wave after wave of molten hot splooge providing Blake with the sort of mind-blowing orgasm that she almost couldn't believe, shivering and twitching as all of that warmth and fullness fed back in turn to her own release, making the pleasure sear through her weary body as she gasped for air, even if it was Yang's recycled breaths.

The spent faunus ended up rolled onto her back as Pyrrha withdrew, the volume of pent-up cum pumped deep into her so vast that even without the cock in there, her belly still swelled from the fullness of it. And Blake loved that fact, her fingers delicately caressing the distended bump where the cum had filled her womb past capacity and stretched her out. Slowly, like a thick river of cream, Blake's womb was vacated in a long stream that splashed lightly against the ground, her belly returning to it's normal state.

Pyrrha took a moment to gather her breath as well. "That was amazing, Blake... I'm sorry if I was too rough-you were just so tight and... uh..." The huntress trailed off as she saw the open flow of cum from between Yang's legs. The knowledge that SHE had done that to Blake was something Pyrrha hadn't completely come to terms with yet. But the fact that she regained her hardness at the sight told more about how Pyrrha felt than any words could.

"Fuck," Blake panted. "Y-you two fuck, I'm going to need a minute."

"That's alright," Yang said, leaning back down to kiss her teammate. "You played your cards right, and I don't think Pyrrha would mind at all if you were someone it was okay for either of us to fool around with. Right, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha leaned in to do the same. "My first friend with benefits..." she said, a little embarrassed, but rather happy. "I'm glad it's you, Blake." Yang pushed back into the kiss, and the panting girl found herself on the fun end of a sloppy three-way mess of tongues.

 **XxBreakxX**

When they returned to Beacon midway through Sunday afternoon, neither Blake nor Yang could walk properly. They'd spent the whole night fucking away, hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep, and they were sore beyond all belief, even if they had never looked happier. Pyrrha was pleased too, the three of them practically radiant as they returned to the school. They figured it wouldn't be too strange given how few people knew they were out on a date, which meant Blake's presence wouldn't be too strange.

At least, until they realized Nora was standing right in front of them with the biggest grin possible upon her face, not sure whether to mock Pyrrha or genuinely congratulate her on the amazing task she'd just pulled off. But it didn't really matter which route she went, because the color draining from Pyrrha's face already made whatever she was about to do so very worth it.

"So... big bad Pyrrha is building a harem. Should I be scared?" Nora said teasingly.

Exhausted, Pyrrha simply gave Nora and pointed look and went into the dorm. She needed some rest.

 **XxEndxX**

 **Next Chapter: "Foolhardy Bravery, ft. Weiss"  
Estimated Release: May 21st**


	3. Foolhardy Bravery (Weiss)

**And here we are, once again.**

 **Warnings for this chapter: Futa, Stomach Bulge, Exaggerated Size, Holy Crap Even Rougher**

 **XxFoolhardy BraveryxX**

Come Monday morning, Yang felt great. She was in fact revitalized by the threesome, by fooling around with Blake and finally getting their attractions sorted out and vented in a very productive way. And of course, in part thanks to her powers, she carried herself much better than someone who'd spent her weekend getting fucked raw by a massive girlcock should have been able to, walking just fine as she, Weiss, and Blake headed to the cafeteria for breakfast, Ruby lagging behind due to not being able to find her books for class. The same, however, absolutely could not be said for Blake, who seemed utterly lacking in her usual grace. She walked with slow, concentrated, and awkward precision through the halls, a little bow-legged and with a rather sore ass. She couldn't help it, but if she was lucky, nobody would notice.

So naturally, the second the three sat down at the table, Weiss looked directly toward Blake with a raised brow and asked, "Why are you walking funny?" Her voice was halfway torn between suspicion and worry, not sure what Blake had gotten up to when she left for the weekend but also acknowledging the possibility that Blake had maybe gotten hurt in some way, tempering the accusatory curiosity with some concern.

"Just a long weekend," Blake said evasively, trying to shrug the curiosity off in the hopes it led nowhere and that the line of questions could end there. She knew full well that there wasn't really a good place for those concerns to go and if all went well it would just be dropped. She was sore, sitting down was still not entirely comfortable and she'd had the best sex of her life in the process. But now, it was back to school and to probably not having anything that good again. Or at least, not on the regular. Which made Blake want to just kind of move on, especially from Weiss's prying questions, well intentioned and friendly as they may have been.

"Yeah, a long weekend of the best sex you've ever had," Yang chimed in, smirking from the other side of Weiss as the boisterous blonde held nothing back, lacking the decency and shame through which Blake filtered her response as she let spill the lurid detail, drawing a gasp from the white-haired girl between them, who dropped her fork down in the process. "Remember how I keep telling you two about how big my girlfriend's dick is?"

"It seems to be all you can talk about," Weiss remarked dryly, picking her fork back up and starting at her pancakes, as a scandalized Blake lowered her head, cheeks burning bright as she realized there was no stopping Yang from telling the story now. Not that she'd been ashamed of it all; she just didn't want to give all the details over pancakes, and Yang was not known for restraint.

But Yang was already grabbing her chair and turning it around to face away from her teammates, proceeding to sit backward in it and face the two. "Yeah, that's because it's a really fucking nice penis," Yang said eagerly, face lit up with delight as she got a chance to spill the details. "Well, Pyrrha and I headed into the city for the weekend so we could get some nice, bed breaking sex going without having to make things awkward for everyone else."

Weiss clicked her tongue as Yang continued on. "And now that you're blabbing about it in detail anyway, you're doing a pretty bad job at that so far. Really, I get it, sex happened, you can end it there."

Carrying onward anyway, Yang grabbed a glass of orange juice she believed was hers, but was in fact Weiss's, and downed the whole thing in one go. "So, on our way to the hotel, we run into Blake, who's sitting in front of the bookstore, reading porn and-"

Blake's ears twitched beneath her bow. She was not fond of Ninjas of Love being considered porn, no matter what it was. "It's not porn, it's-"

"Tasteful romantic erotica," groaned Weiss and Yang, rolling their eyes at her insistent terminology; as much as Weiss didn't want to have to hear any of this, her snarky derision shifted with ease into groaning about Blake's choice in literature.

"So yeah, Blake was reading porn," Yang continued, extra belligerent emphasis on 'porn' to poke fun at the groaning faunus, whose head sank down until it was flush against the wood of the table. And I got Pyrrha to say yes to bringing her upstairs, and then we spent the whole weekend having amazing, dirty threesome sex. But I'm guessing you don't want to hear the specifics of what we did, do you?"

"I'd rather never have to hear any of this." Weiss shuddered. Yang had always been a very, very sexually liberated kind of person, which Weiss hadn't minded so much when it was just a thing she did, but it had become so overbearing when she got vocal about her activities, sharing details ranging from unwelcome to painfully vivid about her sexual activities, and Weiss was not really a fan of such open sexual debauchery. Especially considering that Pyrrha was the first time anybody had managed to lock Yang down into a real relationship, only for the blonde to drag one of their other teammates into it for a threesome. "I get it, you're sexually liberated and think threesomes are fun instead of wrong. Let's move on now."

"Oh right, I forgot, you're a prude. My bad." Yang polished off the rest of Weiss's orange juice and tried to put it down on the table, almost knocking over her glass in the process. That was when she realized she'd drank Weiss. However, instead of putting her pristine and still full glass of juice in the place of the once she'd taken, she put the empty one down beside Weiss and downed the other orange juice as well.

"I'm not a prude!" Weiss snapped, staring forward in annoyance as her morning turned into the open discussion of sexual endeavors she really had no interest in hearing about. "I am perfectly comfortable with sex, just not your perverted take on it."

"Okay fine," Yang said, turning the chair back around toward the table as she started in on her own pancakes. "I take it back, you're not a prude."

"Thank you," Weiss said through her teeth, as cold and bitter an apology as they came.

"No, you're not a prude. You're just jealous."

"Excuse me?" Weiss gasped in outrage, her fork hitting the plate as she looked at Yang in shock. The libertine stories of Yang's weekend, unwelcome as they were, at least were not insulting, especially to her character, in the way accusations of jealousy were, and the line had been crossed. Blake knew it too, already reaching for Weiss's shoulder to try and calm her teammate down, but it was too late.

"Well yeah, you're sitting there complaining about the fact that Blake and I had so much fun this weekend, and if it's not because the idea of three hot girls making out and getting pounded senseless is bad, then it must be because you wish it was you there instead. You're so high strung all the time, and we've all accidentally caught each other masturbating, but I think you get into it most of all because of how fucking pent up and repressed you are. Nobody will fuck you because of how tightly wound you are."

Weiss stared in open-mouthed shock at the sudden insulting spiel from Yang's lips, made all the worse by the fact that the blonde's sudden unchained remarks were coming in a rather plain and straightforward tone of voice. The gravest insult to injury of all came from the fact that she was looking down at her stack of pancakes in the process, cutting into them and treating it as something to casually remark upon during breakfast. This wasn't crossing the line, this was dancing aggressively atop it. "What's your problem this morning?"

"My problem is that you need a good fuck. Assuming there's room with that stick up your ass." She impaled a stack of six pancakes onto her fork, pushing it down stubbornly to squish them all together and then bringing the whole thing deftly to her lips before they pressed back out and fell of the fork. The buttery, maple sweet stack was just what she needed, and she remarked mostly to herself but very out loud, "Maybe a round with Pyrrha would do the trick."

Weiss's chest tightened a little at the suggestion. She had not done a very good job of hiding from the very first day of school her admiration for Pyrrha Nikos, but there was more to it than just reverence of probably the most exceptional fighter in their year. The gorgeous, tall redhead was someone Weiss found almost unbearably attractive, which had always added a small undercurrent of envy to her frustrations with all of Yang's glib stories about their sex lives. But the remark of even joking that Weiss should get fucked by Pyrrha was the kind of thing that left her struggling not to blush and let show her feelings.

"No, that wouldn't work," Blake chimed in. "Pyrrha is... stupid big. And beyond that, her strength is a factor as well. I'm no stranger to sex, but Pyrrha was too rough for even me. Weiss is just a virgin."

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right," Yang said with a shrug. "Forget I said anything, then. It wouldn't really work out."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked, arms crossed as she looked in worry at her friends. "You don't think I can handle some roughness? Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I'm a total weakling."

Yang shook her head. "It's not about being weak, it's about surviving Pyrrha in bed. I'm the only one who has, and my specialty is taking punishment. Someone like you, she's likely to break in half like a-"

A chirping, "Hey guys!" cut Yang off, and the whole table fell awkwardly and immediately silent. Ruby had been kept in the dark from all of the sex stuff, her innocence something they were all intent on keeping intact. She understood the basic details of Yang's relationship with Pyrrha and that their friend was hermaphroditic, but the rest remained something kept in the dark, which made Weiss envious that she somehow hadn't wiggled her into that same kind of innocence to avoid the details too.

But Weiss pouted as the conversation reached its end, because the seed had been planted; the possibility of having sex with Pyrrha had laid root in her frustrated mind.

 **XxBreakxX**

Sitting through their first class that morning proved to be hell as a result, providing something almost maddening as she fixated on it in ways utterly beyond her belief. Granted, she didn't want to do it for the reasons Yang remarked, not believing herself too tightly wound at all, just someone with some goddamn sexual decency in a school that treated sex so openly that Yang Xiao Long could fit right in; a terrifyingly thought if she'd ever considered one before. But admittedly, Yang was more right than Weiss would ever be willing to say out loud. She'd never been fucked, which put her into a boat seemingly occupied by two people within her circle of friends; herself, and Ruby. A group that she was not keen to stay in forever.

And what a way to go: Pyrrha Nikos. The statuesque, deadly, utterly gorgeous redhead. A great huntress in training and probably one of the prettiest girls in school. And if Weiss had only taken Yang up on the offer before Blake had chimed in with reasons to rescind it, she may have actually been able to arrange it. Sure, she would have come off like a massive hypocrite for it, but especially in the wake of all those remarks about how she wouldn't be able to take it, she felt a greater need than ever before. Weiss needed to prove them both wrong, needed to show that she was just as capable, if not more. And she hated the fact that now, the offer was gone.

Yang very clearly had no problems with inviting a teammate up to her hotel room for what was supposed to be a romantic weekend turned into a sweaty, writhing threesome, so the problem would not have been issues of permission or clinginess. But unfortunately, the problem ran deeper than that; Weiss could not well go up to Yang, mention their conversation from the morning, and express how much she wanted Pyrrha to fuck her. It wouldn't have actually resulted in her getting any; just Yang laughing in her face and hooking her in for the kind of mocking wringer that would never end. An eternal sword hanging over Weiss's neck from that time she asked Yang to let her girlfriend be her first time. That kind of material in the hands of someone as dangerous and with as many delusions of cleverness as Yang was a danger she could not risk.

But as her eyes drifted across the classroom and over to Pyrrha, Weiss found herself in the trickiest and most frustrating situation imaginable. As much as she didn't want to do this, glancing over to the gorgeous redhead left her with a sudden throb of want and desire too great to ignore. It didn't make anything better for her. In fact, it really only made the feelings worse, and she couldn't hold them back. Somehow, some way, Weiss had to get into Pyrrha's pants. She didn't really have a choice; the fitful arousal building up was more than she could take, and Weiss was going to prove herself and finally get her first time all in one amazing go.

 **XxBreakxX**

Pyrrha sighed as she did the towel up around her waist but not caring too much about her breasts being free and out; they didn't need to be covered up, after all. Combat class had not too difficult, but still enough that she felt like a shower was in order, taking advantage of the fact that the locker room would be empty to get in some long, hot shower time in private. She needed some some time alone after a weekend spent with both Yang and Blake. Sure, she'd loved it; the threesome proved probably the best sexual experience of her life, and the mad spree of lust taking place between the couple and Blake, their newly agreed upon fuck buddy, had been amazing. Some quiet time alone, basking in the silence of a hot shower and feeling all of the pent up frustrations of her day wash away, did the trick perfectly.

After making sure the towel was done up tight, she stepped out of the shower, not wanting to risk anybody finding out about her secret, only to find Weiss around, a full half hour after class had ended, and the white-haired girl hadn't even been fighting, giving her no reason to be in the locker room at all. "Hi Weiss," she said nervously, playing it off as causally as she could get away with. "Is everything okay? The locker room isn't really a go-" Her eyes went wide as Weiss stood up on her tip toes and planted a nervous kiss right into her lips. There was unexpected and then there was this; the redhead gasped as Weiss kissed her. It was all nervousness and twisted, pent up anxiety edged with inexperience, nothing at all like Yang kissed, or even like Blake kissed.

"I've heard so much about your... endowments." Weiss tried to say 'cock', tried to get sultry and forward about it, but embarrassment got the better of her. Her plan was already sufficiently ridiculous that the extra edge of embarrassment wouldn't have done her any favours. "A-and I decided I want a piece of it myself, since Blake got some." She licked her lips, playing up the seduction as well as she could, even though she wanted to just grab hold of Pyrrha's lovely breasts and bury her face right into them.

Pyrrha drew in a sharp breath, a little shocked as Weiss pushed the stunned girl back against the lockers. The kiss lingered on her lips, leaving it tingling as the redhead tried her best to process any part of what was happening to her. This was absurd, but the more she tried to think about how one could recover from this, the more her thoughts turned to the sorts of things that was making a small tent form in her towel. "Blake was a special situation," she explained. "I only did it because Yang was there and invited her in, I don't think she'd like if I-ah!"

A hand had pushed itself right down into her towel, tearing it open and blindly grabbing the base of Pyrrha's cock. Weiss got her fingers around the girthy shaft, eyes wide as she looked at the 'talent', only to suddenly be on the end of a massive crisis. She screamed internally as she realized what she had gotten into. Not heeding her teammates' explanation of being in over her head had resulted in her holding tightly onto a massive girlcock, which proved more mammoth than she could have ever imagined. Weiss would have been wondering how Pyrrha kept this thing hidden under her skirt if she wasn't too busy wondering how it had fit into her teammates, let alone her!

But she'd come too far to stop now. And if she didn't keep going, then she was almost sure to be proving Yang right. So her fingers tightened around the cock, holding tightly to it as she began to steadily stroke the aching girldick back and forth. "Shh, Yang doesn't have to know," she said lowly, pressing tightly against Pyrrha as her pumping made the half-erect cock swell to full mast, getting a little thicker and longer still as the white-haired girl stepped up onto her toes. She thought back a moment to something to say; dirty talk was not her strong suit, her mind simply not depraved or gutter-dwelling enough to spin the kind of vulgarities that Yang likely whispered into her ear all the time. But what she did have was a guilty knowledge of the contents of Ninjas of Love.

Shameful as it was, Weiss had taken to sneaking peeks at the book, using their steamy 'love scenes' as fodder for masturbation when she thought she could get away with it, and she tried to use the filthy contents of those vulgar, vulgar books as something to base it off of. "I want you so badly, Pyrrha. Inside of me, making me scream. Making me throw my head back and yell. Won't you please give that to me? You wouldn't want to leave me disappointed, would you?"

"Weiss," whined the redhead, being coaxed and toyed with by Weiss in ways that she knew were going to be her undoing. Yang had been a terrible influence, and the threesome-heavy weekend had only worsened things for poor Pyrrha; she couldn't say no, couldn't stop, couldn't hold back. She felt too good, too needy. Her body ached and her thick cock throbbed within Weiss's grip, even if her handjob was proving itself clumsy and sloppy. There was a lack of experience or know-how in her touch, but it didn't matter to Pyrrha if she was good at this or not. Need was swelling within her as the ravenous blonde gave her a powerful and deep hunger that was sure to get her into a lot of trouble.

Fuck, it was getting her into trouble now.

"Shh," Weiss said again. "Just relax and let me stroke this big cock until you cum all over." Her voice was shaky, the words uncertain on her lips, coming out with a lack of conviction, sounding all wrong. But she said them, and she kept her lips pressed to Pyrrha's ear, letting her warm, wet breath wash over the redhead as she kept her hand working her over, not knowing how good her touch was but hoping desperately that she was doing a good job with it, that she was making Pyrrha feel good. That was really all she wanted to do, at least for now; she had more in mind for the redhead, but it would be in due time, once she'd coaxed her into calmness and the idea of being with her physically. "And then once we're done, I want you to fuck me as hard as you can."

Pyrrha groaned against the wall, panting as the soft hand slid back and forth along her cock. "It feels good," she said, almost guilty as the whispers continued against her ear. Weiss may not have known what she was doing, but she was able to enthrall Pyrrha by being something new, something completely unexpected. She'd only ever been with two girls before; the brash and aggressive Yang who liked it hard but loved it harder, and the experienced, amazing Blake who had her world blown by the roughness. With Weiss, though, Pyrrha found new ground, someone uncertain and clearly needy, whose whispers taunting her with remarks about how much she wanted Pyrrha inside of her, but there was a shakiness to it. She could tell that the Schnee girl really had no idea what she was in for or how much she could take it. Which made it all the more exciting for Pyrrha; if this proceeded, then she had a chance to show all of that to Weiss. "Oh, I-I'm gonna cum. Weiss, slow down." But the heiress didn't, and soon enough, Pyrrha's hips were pushing forward and her whole body was tightening as pleasure throbbed within her.

The redhead's climax was a messy one, a heavy volume of cum bursting forward from her massive, aching cock. Weiss pulled away to witness it, almost appalled by how much gushed out of her spraying slit, leaving long streaks of cum bursting forward for a couple feet in what was somehow the most thoroughly wrong thing that had ever turned Weiss on. In her eyes, this was proof she could handle it; she'd gotten Pyrrha off with such ease that surely Yang had overestimated her sexual prowess. "Wow," she remarked. "That shouldn't be quite as hot, but it really is." She was transfixed at the sight of the thick, white substance splattering all over the floor.

The twitching of Pyrrha's still rock hard cock didn't cease for quite some time. The powerful orgasm had taken quite a bit out of her, but there was much more still to worry about as Pyrrha looked at Weiss, who had taken the massive load as a rather obvious sign that more was on the way. Blake had been something done with permission, but this was cheating, plain and simple. It was wrong, and she didn't want to have any of it, refusing to indulge in anything more, even as Weiss reached up her school skirt and began to push her panties down her legs.

At least, until Pyrrha caught something moving. The door opened just a crack, Yang peering curiously in, and seeing the unfortunate sight before her. Before Pyrrha could even panic, though, she was giving an eager, smiling thumbs up from her girlfriend, who just as quickly left. It was a jarring approval, something delivered with nonsensical glee, and the redhead wouldn't know it until much later, but the entire thing had all gone according to Yang's wicked plan. From the over-sharing to the taunting remarks, the blonde had orchestrated and guided an a Weiss eager to prove herself and finally stop being a virgin into falling for this. Of course, she'd never admit as much to her teammate.

For Pyrrha, at least, it was confirmation that she could go all out on Weiss, and after her needy come-on, the redhead couldn't help but want to give the girl exactly what she'd asked for. "You really want it as hard as I can give it to you?" she asked, and didn't even wait for an answer before she grabbed Weiss. The shorter and very light girl made for a very easy pickup as she hoisted the pretty heiress right up off her feet, causing an admittedly cute yelp. Bringing her to eye level with Pyrrha as the warrior lined the tip of her aching girlcock right up with the slick, virginal snatch. She'd never taken a virgin before, but she was practically seeing red as she pulled Weiss down, a brutal claiming making the rich girl scream as her hymen was torn and she took every last inch of Pyrrha's massive cock to the hilt.

There was no playing around, no gentle coaxing, nothing. A whole foot of cock had driven itself into Weiss, deflowering her and leaving her with a very pronounced bump, one even more obvious than Yang's or Blakes due to her narrower frame. Not that either noticed, as the redhead spun Weiss around, pinning her right up against the locker she'd been backed against earlier, and began to fervidly rut the girl senseless. "Fuck, you're even tighter than Blake!" she gasped, hands grabbing at Weiss's perky bubble butt to keep her steady as the girl remained kept off of her feet and railed against the lockers.

It took everything Weiss had to keep quiet as the searing sensation of being brutally broken in by a cock of Pyrrha's immense size proved the kind of sensation one did not easily just "handle". The pain was something else entirely, and she was beginning to regret ever having let her pride get the better of her. It was brutal and doing things to her she could not believe, the kind of intensity that she wasn't built for in the least, but the thrusts helped more than they hurt. Her pussy was going to be stretched out around Pyrrha's endowment no matter what, but the friction was helping her body recognize sensations like it was supposed to, throbbing pain beginning to give slow way to something more exciting, something closer to what Weiss had naively been expecting when she decided to goad a girl with a twelve inch dick into giving it her all.

The feverish rutting didn't slow down, as Pyrrha found herself only getting started. A toned core meant she could go faster, and she supplied Weiss with the sort of brutal, all out sex that the heiress could never have fathomed, no matter how many times she'd heard Yang talk up how intense she was. Her smugness had been brutally snapped over Pyrrha's knee, and now she was practically a screaming cock sleeve for the redhead. "Is this what you wanted?" Pyrrha asked, and despite barely breaking a sweat, she was panting heavily. Not from being winded, but because of the force it took to drive her entire thick length into the stubbornly tight body she was fucking. She relished in the tightness, something so exquisite that she couldn't help herself; she now truly was seeing red as she went all out with Weiss. The change in personality could no longer be completely contributed to her being new to sex. Now, it was Yang's fault. Pyrrha truly did go all out.

A little too all out. Even as the pain faded and Weiss was breathlessly proclaiming, "Yes! It's what I wanted, and so much more! Please don't stop fucking me, Pyrrha, this feels too good!" she was being put through the wringer in ways that if she wasn't going to start regretting by the time this was all done, she certainly would be when she stood up and realized her post-fucking walk was even more obvious than Blake's had been. But for the moment, she wasn't even aware of all those things, blinded by the searing pleasure that made her spine arched back against the cold, unyielding metal lockers she was being railed against. "I want you to cum in me so badly!'

Pyrrha wanted that too. She was seeing red, consumed by her hungers as Yang's influence became unbearable and even more wicked than ever before. The fact of the matter was, the blonde and her ravenous appetites were turning Pyrrha into a bit of a needy girl herself, especially after the weekend past. Her libido was swelling, and the first person to benefit from the horny fervor overwhelming her in the aftermath of the hotel threesome was Weiss, getting fucked senseless and to the point of being a drooling, ragged mess.

Fucking the only person she'd been with yet who had less experience than her made it quite expected that Weiss would cum before she did, but not so fast. In short order, the heiress was screaming and slamming her fists back against the lockers as her climax tore through her body, making her shiver and clench, but the pulsating, slick walls of her pussy could not bring about a release and coax the orgasm she needed from Pyrrha, who kept thrusting and fucking the sensitive girl all through her orgasm. "Come on, fill me! Pump me full!" pleaded the heiress, maddened by the lack of the payoff she sought.

Pyrrha had a solution. It wasn't an elegant one, and for the poor, trembling white-haired girl it was probably the worst possible one, but before Weiss could even recover from her orgasm, she was being pulled off of the lockers for a change of position. Without the foot long cock ever even leaving her stretched out pussy, Weiss was turned around and pushed down onto one of the benches, laid prone down along one as Pyrrha knelt down behind her, bent over and with her hands on her hips. The thrusts began all over again, utterly savage as the redhead pounded into her like nothing had stopped. "I will," she promised, groaning as she panted heavily, eyes narrowed in frustration and focus. "I'm going to cum so hard you'll feel like bursting." Pyrrha was living up to what Blake had described as she got too worked up for her own good.

"I already do!" Weiss whined, unable to even be loud due to her shortness of breath, due to the trembling of her body as she was laid into once more with savage thrusts that drove the cock into her. "I'm so full Pyrrha, I can't handle this, you're so big!" She didn't even know what she was saying; was she pleading Pyrrha to slow down or stop? Was she telling her how good it felt to be fucked so deep and hard? Nothing made sense to her, and she just accepted it, letting her pussy get ravaged as she trembled, embracing the pleasure in its raw and admittedly rather twisted and wrong form. Getting one of her best friend's girlfriends to fuck her was not her greatest moment, but as her fingers clawed at the wood in front of her and her eyes nearly rolled back from the searing delight pounding through her body, she found herself unable to even really care. It felt too good.

In a position where she couldn't have agreed more, Pyrrha relished in the rawness of the sensations she was cultivating. Her cock throbbed within the clenching, divinely tight reaches of Weiss's pussy, abusing the girl in the ways she had begged for, to their mutual enjoyment. She was happy to be doing it too, riding high on a power trip like she could never have imagined. It felt so good, and there was still even better awaiting her as her cock twitched and ached, almost ready to spew, almost ready to loose her load. She didn't fight back on it, but each moment she didn't cum remained a delight nonetheless to Pyrrha, as she got a treat of the sweet, clenching pussy she'd likely never get a chance to fuck again.

Weiss's overworked and exhausted body was being pushed to another orgasm too. She was limp over the bench, but the hands squeezing her hips and swatting at her ass as she was taken left her being manhandled when she was far too weak to fight back. Not that she would have wanted to. Breathless, weak moans spilled from her lips as she was taken, the raw friction ensuring that she was going to find herself gone yet again; she only hoped that when she did cum, Pyrrha was finally not lagging behind, that she could feel the flood of cum before she passed out from the pressure and the amazonian redhead's brutality.

But all good things had to come to an end, and oh what an end it was. "Fuck!" Pyrrha screamed, throat ragged as she threw her head back, the hardest orgasm of her life potentially coming brutally to pass as her cock twitched and jerked within Weiss. Her steady, relentless fucking was hard enough to drive the white-haired girl to another orgasm, Weiss finding the energy suddenly to howl along with her as the cock erupted and Pyrrha's entire body lit up. Pulsating waves of bliss began at the base of Pyrrha's spine and quickly raced their way up as her hips worked overtime, spasming of their own accord in the frantic, final moments of their fucking. More cum than Weiss's body could handle was pumped into, which meant that her pussy was already leaking out of its gaping edges before Pyrrha had finished with her, and once the redhead stumbled back, it was a proper flood.

A metallic thudding sound nearly shook Pyrrha back into reality, but not quite. The redhead slumped breathless back against the lockers again, shuddering as she rode a mental high. Her dick twitched in delight and her breath was ragged, leaving her sucking down rapid and desperate mouthfuls of air in an attempt to steady herself. In front of her lay handiwork that was too perfect to deny; Weiss was nearly blacked out, limp and fucked into a state of utter nirvana, with practically a river of cum seeping from her sorry hole. She'd loved sex and being in control, but never had just brutally conquering somebody felt so good to Pyrrha; it was a rush that she would not soon forget. It was wrong, and she should have regretted everything, but she couldn't.

"Weiss, are you in here?" Ruby asked, throwing the door to the locker rooms wide open. She'd been looking for her partner for a while now, and remembered seeing her going toward the locker room after class rather than heading back to their room, so she decided to start tracing the girl's steps from her last known location. There was a moment of confusion upon the young huntress's face as she looked at the scene before her; cum everywhere, Pyrrha naked with a foot long cock soaked in the juices of Weiss, who lay on a bunch, whining and gaping and leaking.

The shock made Ruby hit the floor as she passed out from shock.

"No Ruby, don't go in there!" called Yang, following worriedly after her innocent sister, groaning as she threw open the door to find the lurid sight laid out before her. The passed out girl was a point of worry, but overwhelming her big sister instincts was the sight of a barely conscious Weiss utterly wrecked. As she reached down to pick up Ruby, intent on carrying the girl back to the room and giving her some perhaps much needed explanations of things, she let out a whistle at the sight before her. She looked at Pyrrha, who seemed to be in somewhat of a trance, staring at Weiss' condition. There was only one thing Yang could say as she tossed the limp Ruby over her shoulder with ease. "I warned you, Weiss."

 **XxEndxX**

 **Next Chapter: "Left Out, ft Nora"  
Estimated Release: May 25th**


	4. Left Out (Nora)

**Well... here we are again. I don't think I'm going to bother with warnings. If you've made it this far, you should know what you're in for.**

 **XxLeft OutxX**

Nora had remained a largely silent observer to Pyrrha's relationship for months, which was a problem, because there was nothing silent or patiently observant about Nora Valkyrie. The Vytal Festival was fast approaching and the orange-haired girl was noticing lot of everything going on for Pyrrha. Her teammate's sex life with Yang and occasionally Blake was as healthy and strong as could be, up until the training kicked in, where private time became at a bit of a premium. Which would have been fine for the Pyrrha of old, ashamed of her body and suppressing her urges as much as possible. But not for the new Pyrrha, a sexual beast awakened by a ravenous and masochistic blonde who fed into her libido and got her so wound up that she was having threesomes semi-regularly with Blake and that one time with Weiss that nobody was talking about for reasons not entirely clear to Nora. I mean... what could have possibly happened? Nora heard that something happened with Ruby that made that whole situation off limits.

Due to not being able to get regular sex anymore, Pyrrha was getting a little too frustrated, and the distraction was showing. Sparring matches between the two girls were getting a little too even for Nora's taste as the exceptional warrior's head wasn't in the game, and that was where it all became a problem for Nora. She'd always wished, after months earlier when she caught Yang and Pyrrha returning with Blake in the most obvious post-threesome return to school possible that she could get in on things. She lived in the same dorm as Pyrrha! Giving her a quick blowjob to help her blow off stress and keep from getting distracted was the most sensible solution to this whole mess, and eventually, it became too much to bear.

"And that's why I think I should have sex with your girlfriend," Nora said, oddly chipper for someone who had just laid out with surprising articulation all of the various reasons why she wanted to and in fact should be allowed to become one of Pyrrha's casual flings. There was a whole list of reasons and it had stretched on for so long that it was a shock Nora had been able to focus on writing it all in one go.

Sitting wide-eyed and verging on shock-driven laughter, Yang wasn't sure how to react to what she'd just heard. The list veered wildly between tones, including 'good morning blowjobs' and 'fucking her thighs in the locker room' on top of more sensible reasoning. All she could even think to respond with as Nora stared her down was, "I thought you were with Ren."

Clicking her tongue and heaving a heavy sigh, Nora groaned with an indignant, "We're not together together."

"Okay, okay," Yang said, waving her hands in surrender in front of her face. She was more amused than she came across, the smile weathered by surprise and the fact that Nora had been so serious and forward about things. "I don't have any problem with you being one of Pyrrha's flings, don't worry. But we're going to have to think of a way to get Pyrrha okay with it, and I have just the plan. Pyrrha and I were supposed to fuck later tonight, but you can come by and I'll get you two all set up instead, on one condition; you two cancel the sparring session Friday night so I can get in the time with my girlfriend that I'm giving you instead."

Nora didn't think it would have been so easy. Yang's sexual openness really hadn't been exaggerated, she realized. But it didn't matter, because she'd gotten what she wanted, and it was all coming up Nora for her. "Sure! Done! Let's do this!"

 **XxBreakxX**

Yang had come up with an arrangement with her teammates when it came to Pyrrha and the need for private time; they fucked off to find something else to do, unless they felt like bearing witness to loud, rough, competitive sex for the evening. After all, nights in Downtown Vale weren't exactly easy to arrange, nor cheap. Blake sometimes stayed behind to join in, which was a very welcome sight. Weiss secretly wanted to stay behind and get another mind-blowing pounding, and although she wouldn't admit it Yang could tell by the look in her eyes that she did. Ruby, on the other hand, was so innocent and appalled by the idea of watching her sister having sex with one of their friends that she was all too happy to get as far away from their dorm room as possible, and Weiss usually accompanied her off to do something else, a convenient out for the girl who wanted another round but was too proud and maybe a little too terrified of her size to properly admit such again.

Which meant that when it came time for Pyrrha and Yang's 'date', the other members were long gone by the time that Yang even arrived with Nora, which suited her just fine. She guided Nora onto her bed and watched the girl gleefully strip down to nothing. Admittedly, Yang had never really noticed Nora very much in that way, but that was changing now. Nora was short, but her lean, compact frame had a wonderful amount of tone to it while also carrying some adorable, slight curves to them-especially her upper body, with her perky and round breasts-which made it a treat to watch her strip. Seemingly aware of this, Nora spun around with a knowing smile, worn with the certainty Yang was ogling her before she'd even caught her eyes.

"Don't worry," Nora said with a smile. "You can look all you want!" Yang shot finger guns Nora's way, smirking as she did precisely that. Maybe once Pyrrha had had her fill, she could take some time with her girlfriend's teammate too.

Speaking of Pyrrha, the familiar knock on the door said that the redhead had arrived, and Yang was quickly at the door, opening it up for her beloved redhead to come in through. "I'm not late am I?" Pyrrha asked. "I just double checking m-" Her eyes went wide as she looked toward the bed; sometimes Blake made a split second decision to stay rather than planning out the threesomes, and a quick look over to the bed was a good way to see if that was the case. But there was no reason to expect to find Nora there, naked and smiling as she waved over to her teammate. "Yang, what's going on?" she asked.

Pulling her girlfriend quickly into the room, Yang closed and locked the door as she smirked and pulled Pyrrha over to the bed. "Nora really wants to suck your dick and she doesn't like that she's being left out while you're fucking me and a bunch of our friends. So, here she is, get down on the bed and strip naked, you're getting someone who can suck you off when you need it without having to kick an entire team out of the room to do it."

"Was that supposed to make things less confusing?" Pyrrha asked, her eyes admittedly having some trouble trying to pull themselves from Nora's body, which looked so ripe, topped off with a massive smile that was quickly making a bulge tent at the front of her skirt. "I..."

"I promise, Pyrrha, I really want this! Come on, all our other friends get to do it, so can I? Please?" She squirmed, legs spreading a little to try and entice Pyrrha onward.

Yang reached to pat her girlfriend on the back encouragingly, setting her up with yet another of their friends, but this time there seemed to be much less hesitation on the part of Pyrrha, who was stepping forward before the impact, grabbing at her clothes and pulling them off. "Of course, Nora," Pyrrha said happily. "I never knew you felt that way about me, but if you really want to have something casual going, then I'd love to." Her quick disrobing got everything efficiently in place, and soon enough she was lying on the bed, looking over to her beloved blonde, who followed after her, also getting naked for the sake of not being the one left out. "Yang says that the best way to get used to my size is oral, so do you want to... I mean, maybe you could lie on top of me so that I could pleasure you too. I'd really like that."

"Feel like putting those lessons to work, Pyr?" Yang asked, only to receive a slight blush from her girlfriend.

Nora wasn't even listening, perked up and staring at the magnificent dick in front of her. A whole foot of long, throbbing, fat cock was the kind of thing that Nora never thought she would ever lay eyes on, and reality almost seemed to not matter to her in that moment as she climbed onto Pyrrha not because she registered what she was being told about oral sex being a good opener, but because she wanted to get at that cock. She straddled her teammate's face, pushing her damp pussy down against Pyrrha's lips as her fingers rubbed and explored along the cock in front of her, curious about getting a feel for what was in front of her and how much there was to deal with. "Wow," she said. "You're really big."

"Biggest I've ever seen," Yang said, taking her seat down between Pyrrha's legs and watching Nora go at her girlfriend's twelve inch dick. She smiled wide, wanting to see every moment of them go to work, hoping it might make up for the fact that she was surrendering her private girlfriend time with Pyrrha to Nora instead of taking it for herself like she by all rights ought to have.

Dutifully getting to work, Pyrrha dove in to Nora's dripping pussy, starting to eat her out masterfully as her hands dug into the firm cheeks of her taut ass and pulled her down tighter against her lips. "Come on," she pleaded a little, cock aching as the fingertips dragging along it proved utterly unsatisfying in comparison to the pleasure she really wanted. "Lick it Nora. I've seen you run headfirst into things a lot less scary than this before."

The orange-haired girl blushed a little, nodding as she decided that Pyrrha was right, and she pressed her tongue against the aching cock, which seemed so needy in her grasp, Pyrrha's words only confirming how much the redhead wanted it. Nora began to kiss her way up the cock, trying to figure out how she was even going to do this. "I don't think I can take this very far down at all," she told Yang as her tongue slithered around the tip. The eager tongue work from the excited and eager girl was some of the sloppiest and quickest that Yang had ever seen, which didn't surprise the blonde very much. "And there's so much. Will Pyrrha get off if I just focus on the head?" Nora was disappointed in herself, honestly. Her whole proposal was to be somebody who could please Pyrrha when nobody else was around. If she couldn't bring Pyrrha to orgasm on her own, it would ruin the point. But could you honestly blame her? Pyrrha's cock was as thick as a can of "People Like Grapes" soda! Giver Nora a break!

Yang leaned forward, getting down almost onto her stomach as she spread her perky, plump tits apart and wrapped them around the base of her girlfriend's cock, giving a coy smile to Nora in the process. "Probably," she said for Nora's benefit, "but that's no reason to take risks. You take the head, I'll work the shaft."

It sounded like a plan to Nora, who started to lick and kiss all over the head, barely able to get her mouth around it but occasionally giving a nice sucking to it in the process as she tried to get used to it all. She felt the tongue squirming about within her, happily teasing her slick pussy with licks and kisses all over from the incredibly talented oral treatment Pyrrha had to offer. It all felt so good when wrapped tightly together, and she was all too eager to get as much of it as she could, pushing her mound down against the skilled mouth and rocking her hips back and forth to play into the excitement of being eaten out by her teammate. "I've wanted this for so long" she whined as she forced her lips open and tried to take a couple inches into her mouth.

"Fuck," Pyrrha gasped into Nora's twat as she felt the hot, wet mouth embrace her cock. It was an amazing feeling, especially as Nora dutifully sucked and slurped on the aching shaft, managing to get her into her mouth. With her heart racing and her breath heavy, Pyrrha pressed onward, devouring the tart, sweet snatch in front of her as hard as she could. "You can do this, Nora," she said encouragingly. Bringing the blowjob all together was Yang, an absolute trooper setting aside her own private time with Pyrrha, playing a supporting role with the titfuck she gave her in compliment to the shallow blowjob. Combined, it was incredible, and Pyrrha didn't know why she had never fucked Yang's tits and Blake's mouth at the same time before. Or vice versa. Or both. She'd need to get more of this kind of action in the future. It was a similar mental conversation like the one she had during her first double oral experience with Yang and Blake. A frantic assault on her cock that left her moaning in bliss. It was almost too much for her to maintain focus on pleasuring Nora, but Pyrrha wasn't the kind of girl to leave her partners wanting. Yang had obviously instilled a sense of want and greed in Pyrrha, but negligence would never be a factor.

For two people who'd never put much thought into the other sexually before, Nora and Yang were a great team, made possible mostly by the utter adoration of Pyrrha that the two shared. They were working in steady concert, Nora enthusiastically sucking on the head of the massive girlcock, while Yang adapted the pace of her titfuck to match. "How good is she at eating pussy?" Yang asked, licking her lips as she tried to goad Nora's energy into a better place, although all she got in return were moans, excited noises of someone who wasn't willing to pull away from the cock she was sucking to actually say anything. Which didn't fully surprise her, in all honesty, and was actually rather hot in her eyes, leaving Yang wondering what she was going to do with her cum. Those thoughts spun a little bit of jealousy, actually, as she vied for a load or two herself somewhere along the lines, and if Nora wasn't going to pull away of her own volition, then Yang would have to do something about it.

The muffled cry of, "Yes," loosed into Nora's pussy, followed by a deep groan of frantic delight, was the sign that Pyrrha was close, and Yang knew when to spring it on her friend. Her titfuck worked its way steadily up, and a confused Nora, not knowing all of Pyrrha's orgasmic tells, was brought further and further up until she was entirely off of the girlcock, left facing it in confusion as it began to twitch and throb in front of her. She gasped as the foot long cock erupted, spewing forward thick, gooey strands of cum that splattered onto her shocked and appalled face, let her shuddering and twisting as she received the heavy facial, groaning in embarrassment. There was so much cum and every last drop seemed to end up on her face as she leaned back and howled, her orgasm orgasm suddenly kicking in.

Sitting harshly atop Pyrrha's face and wearing a look of shock, Nora twisted and bucked, moaning as the orgasm ripped through her, hard and fast and utterly without warning. She trembled, whining, "Oh, Pyrrha!" as the pleasure surged up within her, made her tremble and twist as she bucked atop her face, her frame compact and lightweight enough that despite the way the full weight of her body came down upon Pyrrha's face, she didn't get too rough even when she started bucking. The prank that had left he taking a facial had her reeling, but the reaction was buried beneath the ecstatic sensation of being brought to orgasm by Pyrrha's amazing tongue. Despite having risen up on Pyrrha's face, the increased height meant nothing when combining the force of Pyrrha's ejaculation and Yang's aim. The spurts kept coming and most went right into Nora's face. Yang was determined to do so, and it seemed Pyrrha was more than ready to provide the ammo.

Nora climbed off of Pyrrha's face once things had simmered down, ready to start complaining about her indignant treatment in taking the massive facial, with the thick strands settling all over her features, but before she had even opened her mouth, Yang was dragging her off of her girlfriend's face. Nora yelped, pinned down to the bed as Yang descended atop her and began to aggressively lick the cum off of her face, hungrily insistent and refusing to let her a single drop of her girlfriend's cum go to waste. It was a shock to Nora, who figured that Yang wouldn't have gone for anything with her in the slightest. And yet there she was, getting her face cleaned off by a hungry tongue that, once it had lapped up every drop, shoved itself into her mouth, heavy with the taste of salty spunk and making her moan and shiver as she got down and dirty with Yang. She hadn't expected to, and hadn't even thought of it, but now that it was happening, not only did it make sense, but she welcomed it far more eagerly than she maybe should have, given that Pyrrha was still right there.

But it was all according to plan; Pyrrha was getting turned on watching her girlfriend and her teammate make out so sloppily, ensuring that as she sat there and recovered from her orgasm, she was only getting hotter and further wound up in excitement. Her cock throbbed between her legs, and she groaned, slowly rocking her hips upward and thrusting the air. She knew it was all intentional on Yang's part, but that didn't stop her from buying almost too excitedly into what she was seeing, to the antsy point of groaning her girlfriend's name pleadingly.

Yang pulled back with a wicked and knowing smile upon her face, reaching for Nora's lips and dragging her fingers along them. "Some time soon, you're going to thank me with these lips between my legs." Then, she proceeded to pull off of Nora entirely, surrendering the moment to Pyrrha. "She's all yours, honey."

Nora's bottom lip trembled as she shivered, toes curling as she spread her legs, exposing her puffy, needy pussy. One that, admittedly, had already been devoured by Pyrrha, but now she was showing off for something even more intimidating. Pyrrha's cock was rigid and aching, standing at a whole proud food of thick, veiny flesh that Nora knew was not going to fit like a dream into her tight pussy. Her slight body and almost nonexistent sexual experience all worked against her here, and she was almost terrifyingly out of her element as she lay there, almost a little intimidated by something for what may have been the first time in her life. Nervous enough that Pyrrha could tell, but not nervous enough not to slow down. "I'm ready," she said sternly.

Pyrrha crawled forward on to the bed, and she realized that there was a rare change of pace before her. Every first time she'd had with a girl had been an intense and rough one for various reasons; Yang was into pain almost too much for comfort, Blake welcomed the roughness, and an eager Weiss had taunted her out of misguided bluster. But Nora offered up a different possibility, one that allowed Pyrrha to take it slow and caring for a nice, welcome change. She didn't have to fuck her hard; she could be slower and more intimate with her, which was precisely the approach she took as she moved toward Nora. "Just relax. Take a deep breath, it's going to be okay." She laid down atop her teammate, holding firmly to her shaft as she prodded Nora's entrance with it and waited for that breath.

All things considered, Nora was expecting rougher from Pyrrha. She was, after all, a girl of immense physical strength and someone who was keeping the BY of Team RWBY, who hardly came off as a gentle and vanilla pair, very happy. Even Weiss's one-off encounter was one that seemed to be rather intense from the sound of it. But here, Pyrrha sank in slowly, pressing a kiss to her lips as she took her in the missionary position, very slowly sinking all twelve inches of fat cock into the girl with a steady and measured slowness. One that was intimate enough to leave Nora not entirely objecting to it, of course, as the redhead moaned and returned the kisses, blushing fiercely as she was slowly filled up, her pussy stretched out with the massive cock. She was determined to take it, of course, a grit only further intensified by the fact that she was being filled like never before.

"This is so much better than my fingers," Nora whined, gripping tightly onto Pyrrha as she whined, face reddening up as she held onto her. "Further, deeper. Come on, you know I can take this. I've taken so much worse than this."

Strange, for Pyrrha, that she should be pushing into a girl perhaps almost as durable as Yang, or at least closer to it than any of the other girls she fucked, but she was nonetheless patient and slow in the way she pushed forward. "You feel really amazing, Nora. I'm sorry that I haven't realized you wanted this, but that can change now. We'll have a lot of fun together when the boys aren't paying attention, and we'll both have clearer heads because of it. Does that sound good?" Her hips rocked slowly, rocking back and forth to guide her cock in and out of the amazing, tight, slick hole she was claiming for the first time. And it felt like a first time, the new sensation of a different feeling pussy around her cock, one stretching out and getting used to her penetration.

"What sounds good is that you stop treating me like I'll break," Nora moaned, panting heavily as she lay there, spreading out and ready to get fucked. "Come on, you'll give it hard to Weiss but not to me?" Her lips curled into a broad smile as she started to roll her hips against the slow pressing onward of Pyrrha's cock. Sure, she was impatient, but nobody hung out with Nora because of her saint-like patience, and the idea that her sex life was going to be anything other than all-out intensity was absurd. In that regard, she was a good match for Pyrrha, who got naturally carried away and rough during sex. Nora was the kind of girl who wasn't going to care if she was pounded senseless, and who would in fact revel in it, welcoming the worst Pyrrha could dish out. "Don't hold back Pyrrha, fuck me."

"It doesn't always have to be like that, y'know... You feel so good inside, making slow long thrusts treats my cock just the right way." Pyrrha argued, continuing the deep fucking at her own pace.

"FUCK ME NOW!"

The redhead groaned as the heavy words pressing into her lips provided all the encouragement she needed, and her hips began to quicken. Not as hard as they could have, nowhere near the kind of intensity that she usually dished out for Yang, but enough to certainly rock Nora's body as she picked up the pace, clinging tightly to her teammate. "Of course. I promise, I'll do whatever you ask. Oh, you feel so good Nora. I think we're going to have a great time together, and-"

"Fuck me!" Nora yelled, wrapping her legs around Pyrrha's hips, goading her into something rough and dirty as she bucked against her, pinning her in deeper. Finally, she got what she wanted, and began to cry out in bliss as the strong warrior's hips worked overtime to slam into her, giving her the kind of speed she craved, the intense, raw thrill of getting fucked senseless. Pyrrha slamming her hips forward hard enough for the harsh, fleshy noise of impact to fill the room as the orange haired girl was claimed brutally and fucked as hard and fast as she could have ever hoped. It was such a great feeling, which was why she almost felt bad about what she did next.

Goading Pyrrha into going all out on her was simply a way to get her so worked up that it would be even crueler when her heels pressed to the base of Pyrrha's spine and sent a short jolt of electricity running up it. Nothing intense, nothing harmful, but placed just right, it triggered a very premature release, leaving Pyrrha screaming and gasping as she bucked, caught off guard by Nora's cruel tease and the unexpected orgasm. As her body shivered and twitched, her cock throbbed within Nora, twitching and spewing cum deep into her pussy. Pyrrha's jaw trembled and intense sensitivity rattled her as she whined and pulled back, gasping for air as she stumbled away from the smiling, orange-haired little devil, whose stomach was a little swollen from the cum slowly leaking out of her. A Semblance that could be used for sexual pleasure, and Nora was the one who had to have it. How unfair.

"Now we're even," Nora said, smiling as she looked down between her legs. She hadn't gotten off, sure, but her pussy was looser and now leaking with hot, sticky cum, and there was a victory in that, especially in saying that she had easily outlasted Pyrrha."Fuck," Pyrrha groaned, shivering as she stumbled back, reaching behind herself to keep mostly upright. "That was... I should have seen that coming." Her still very rigid cock twitched and throbbed she tried to recover, aching and primed for more. Which was good, because Nora hadn't gotten off thanks to her prank, and the short girl was quickly scrambling forward for more. "But you know... that was mainly Yang's fault, and-"

Nora didn't care and just kept on the warpath.

"Hope you're ready for round two!" Nora shouted, turning around at the last second and impaling herself upon Pyrrha's cock from behind. She pressed her back up to Pyrrha's chest, squeezing her breasts against the toned muscles of her shoulders as she started to bounce frantically and madly atop the foot of girlcock buried inside of her, to the groans of an overly sensitive and still breathless Pyrrha. "Come on, don't tell me I've got more stamina than you! That would be disappointing. Or maybe flattering, since you can keep up with two girls but not me!"

"Are you gonna take that shit?" Yang asked, slipping behind Pyrrha, replacing the hands supporting the redhead up with her unyielding body to lean against. She reached for her girlfriend's perky tits and gave them a firm squeezing. "Right now she's insulting your stamina, my stamina, and Blake's stamina combined. That's three insults in one, and I think you fuck that smirk right off her face. Well, I'm guessing there's a smirk, I can't see very clearly. Nora, are you smirking?"

"Damn right," chirped Nora, who bounced up and down on Pyrrha's lap, mercilessly riding the throbbing girlcock buried within her as hard as she could. "Now come on, listen to your girlfriend Pyrrha, show me what you've got, because right now I'm not seeing it!" Her ecstatic taunts had her heart racing as she bounced up and down a whole foot of dick. It was a lot to take and it was not entirely easy, given the very visible bulge in her stomach as her size highlighted just how massive the cock was. Her fingers even teased along it, the way her abs were pushed out by it. "Shit, that's hot," she added to herself quietly.

Pyrrha needed some convincing, especially as her heavy breaths turned into crackling moans. "Fuck her," Yang snarled, biting down at her girlfriend's neck as her fingers squeezed at her breasts, in particular the perky, hardened nipples topping them. Yang's own perky tits dragged up and down Pyrrha's back as she did everything she could to rile the redhead up and goad her into going all out on fucking the girl who continued to ride her lap hard. "Fuck her until she shuts up, then fuck her a little harder just to make sure she stays that way."

The harsh words in her air, paired with the aggressive flirtations and Nora's intense bouncing, finally did Pyrrha in. She leaned back against her girlfriend, hands drifting own to Nora's hips and grabbing firm hold of them, leaving the girl yelping as she was suddenly and brutally slammed into. "Fine, you want to feel what getting fucked feels like? Okay, let's do this, and you can figure out how to walk to class tomorrow." Her hips began to heave as she fucked Nora hard, in fact overcompensating a little to make sure that she was going all out on pounding her senseless, slamming upward into the girl as she put her through her paces.

Which made Nora scream in delight. "Yes, there we go! Fuck me Pyrrha, get me nice and used to this, because I'm going to sneaking into your bed every night for this cock!" Her hands reached up to her breasts, fondling herself as she was hammered. The bulge in her stomach was even more aggressive and noticeable as she stared down at it, loving how utterly debauchery-filled it was to watch the foot long girldick stretch her out like this. It was as wrong as it was thrilling, and she was all too ready to take this as far and lusty as she could in pursuit of how amazing it felt. "This feels so great, I knew you could do it!'

""So tight," Pyrrha groaned. It had been a couple months since she'd fucked Weiss, and the tightness of an almost new pussy was exhilarating to her. She got faster, harder, brutally pounding the girl as hard as she could muster as she sought to hone in on the best and most rapid speed possible. Yang was up at her ear, nibbling on it and moaning, each hot breath a reminder of how lucky she was to have a girlfriend willing to sit there and feel her up while she fucked her roommate senseless. Yang was a terrible influence. Probably the worst influence conceivable. But she had brought Pyrrha into a world of acceptance of herself and her libido, so rife with pleasure that she felt no shame about hammering Nora raw as her hips bucked faster and faster, her toned core tightening as she worked every strong muscle in her body to ravish her. The speed was getting a little ridiculous, all things considered. Yang noticed as much herself.

"Shit, save some for me," Yang joked, watching a Pyrrha fucked Nora maybe even harder than the worst she'd even doled out to Yang. It was hard to tell sometimes, because of how intense things got, but between the rapid thrusts and the way Nora kept giddily bouncing atop her shaft, there was so much to watch, so much mad, intense friction to adore. She was getting unbearably horny watching this go, and she was almost jealous of the fact that she wasn't the one having her brains fucked out. Damn it, if she wasn't able to slip into the middle of the two of them at some point she'd have to pull Blake aside and ride her face all night due to how hot she was getting.

But there was nothing to save. "I'm never going to have to go without again," Pyrrha shouted, squeezing Nora's hips as she raced toward her orgasm, hotter and harder, the thumping of her chest going faster as her head buzzed and everything around her almost went white. She was seconds away from release and this time there was nothing tricky about it; it was pure, primal fucking that brought her to the edge, and no electrically stimulated climax could beat this. "I'm cumming!" The sensation of the amazingly tight pussy around her twitching cock as her knees went weak and her breath almost immediately hitched was something Pyrrha was almost addicted to by this point, and she made sure not only to slam all the way into Nora, but to hold her down as hard as she could so that as she came, every drop was pumped as deep into her cunt as she could get it.

The hot jets of cum made her belly stretch out even more, and made Nora scream far, far louder than she should have for someone still in the student dorms. The cry of ragged bliss was almost ear shattering, but the way in which she thrashed about against Pyrrha's firm pull was something to behold as well she was so hot, burning up with a desire too great to even fathom as Yang got to watch someone who could actually beat her for orgasmic vigor and most certainly did beat her for lack of self control at work. Everything about the encounter melded together for a lengthy climax, as even after Nora's screams subsided, Pyrrha was still eagerly at work shooting jet after jet of her essence into her newest sex friend. The situation descended into shivers and moans while Pyrrha's climax finished itself up.

That kind of a hard fucking needed a moment's rest, and Nora slumped down forward, Pyrrha following after her, lying on top of her prone roommate with her twitching and still rock hard cock buried all the way inside of her. They panted heavily, breathless and weary, exhausted for a moment in the wake of the savagery that they had just performed, and yet everything felt tingly, felt sweet. This was everything they'd hoped it would be.

"Fuck that was hot," Yang groaned, fingers already pressing against her bare mound. "Please tell me I can get this next round, because I don't think I can hold back another one. That was amazing."

Nora was about to agree when they all stopped dead. Amid all the moaning and yelling they'd been making a lot of noise, but in the breathless silence of the afterglow and with Yang done speaking, they heard whispers from the closet. Whispers that drew all three sets of eyes toward the door, which Yang was quickly up and running toward. A few more whispers were heard, but it was too late; as the blonde opened the door, Weiss and Blake spilled out of the closet. Neither of them were wearing panties, and both had absolutely drenched thighs. There were a broad range of reactions; the voyeurs looked up apologetically and nervous about what was coming next, Nora yelped in surprise and blushed as the unexpected voyeurism left her embarrassed by what they'd seen her do, Pyrrha was confused but almost complimented, and Yang just raised her eyebrows and cracked her knuckles.

"You done goofed."

 **XxEndxX**

Next Chapter: "Sweltering Heat, ft. Velvet"  
Estimated Release: May 28th


	5. Sweltering Heat (Velvet)

**And here we are once more. The "climax", pun completely intended. Enjoy.**

 **XxSweltering HeatxX**

With the Vytal Festival in full swing, the entirety of Beacon was alight with newfound energy and excitement, though some in more peculiar ways than others. Pyrrha was fired up and ready to kick untold amounts of ass all over the place, especially now that frequent release in the form of some help from Nora was keeping her attention tight and directed right at the matter of training. A secret favorite of Pyrrha's was waking up with Nora's lips around her cock, not only providing the amazing thrill of waking up to a blowjob, but one where she had to keep very quiet while she was sucked off, so as not to wake Jaune or Ren up with the moans that usually followed one of her noisy, powerful orgasms. She still loved time she was able to spend with her girlfriend the most, but her now several casual fuck buddies were keeping her libido in check as it may grew a little broader and more out of control still, something she could hardly help when she had girls as insatiable as Yang and Nora constantly at her, with sparse appearances from Blake and enough sexual tension with Weiss every time the heiress looked her way to cut with a knife.

But not everybody was feeling quite as excited about the festival as others; Blake spied Velvet from across the field, sitting down on a bench by her lonesome and looking more than a little bit under the weather. With little to do and not much idea where the rest of her team was but rather much not wanting to just sit around and do nothing with her day, Blake sidled up beside Velvet on the bench. "Is everything okay?" she asked her fellow faunus, watching as the rabbit shifted in visible, growing discomfort even beside her.

Velvet shivered a little, chewing on her bottom lip as her fingers fretted with the bench beneath, squeezing the handle and the wood beneath. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked, looking nervously toward Blake, who nodded slowly, but all that did was leave Velvet whining. "This is the worst time possible, but I-I'm... Oh, this so embarrassing, but I'm in heat now. I've been having trouble controlling myself around Coco, but now with all of the people traveling for the Festival and everywhere I look there's faunus and..." She shivers, looking back into her lap. "The pheromones are everywhere."

It was a problem Blake understood rather well, although she'd never been under quite as much trouble as Velvet was now. With so many people coming to Beacon, there was a faunus overload, and Velvet must have been an absolute wreck beyond what Blake could imagine. Her nose was betraying her utterly, and it left Blake unsure if she should lean in and try to hug her friend. "That sounds really bad, Velvet. I'm sorry you have to deal with that."

"I wish I could lock myself up in my room, until it's all done. but we're in the first round of the tournament. My team needs me, and I don't know what to do." Velvet had the same issues with concentration Pyrrha had, but increased tenfold by the ferocity of her sexual hungers, by the tight grip of her heat making her body and mind all focus solely on sex and how much she needed it. It was agony, and she was in no position to do anything about it.

But Blake could. She realized exactly what was going on, and sighed as she quickly pulled her Scroll out to message Yang. "Velvet is in heat and needs some help. I don't know where you are, but could I take her to go see Pyrrha?" she sent off, quick on the take and a little shameless about things. She remembered how Yang had been so gung ho about throwing her girlfriend at any friend in need, or even who she thought it would be amusing to, and didn't think that the blonde would mind much. In fact, she was so certain about it that she didn't even feel bad about asking or making such presumptuous requests, as soon enough her Scroll was receiving a message back in turn.

 _"Fuck, I'm with Ruby all day, but Velvet is HOT. Have fun with Pyrrha for me okay?"_

Smirking as she looked up from the message, Blake placed a hand onto Velvet's shoulder, feeling the nervous rabbit gasp and shiver beneath her touch as physical contact proved the absolute last thing Velvet needed at goddamn all. "I know you've got some trouble, and I have a good solution in mind. You need sex and you need it bad. Don't pretend that you don't, I'm a faunus too and I know. But I have a friend in mind who you'd trust and who could give you everything you need, plus it would be probably the best sex of your life."

Gasping in surprise at the unexpected forwardness from Blake, Velvet could feel her face burning up bright, not having expected such an offer from her friend, a little surprised by the way she worded it, since it seemed like Blake didn't even mean herself. Not that Velvet would have turned down the offer of sex from the beautiful cat. "I... Nngh, okay, yeah. I can't really say no to that, and it really is the best sex..."

"Great. Stay right here, I'll be back in a minute." Blake smiled and patted her friend on the shoulder before heading off to go hook Velvet up. Of course, she had no intention of just leaving it to Velvet; she wanted a piece of that bunny too. Pyrrha was only a short distance away, Nora right by her side as she partook in one of the festival booths.

"Another perfect round," groaned the person running the booth, as the redhead proved herself quite capable at shooting bottles. Another bunch of tickets were brought forward and laid on the table by the frustrated attendant.

"I gave you enough tickets for one more round," Pyrrha said with a wide smile, holding the pop gun out happily as the bottles were lined back up.

"And with one more round like that, I'll be able to get that giant stuffed sloth!" Nora noted excitedly, so happy that her teammate had taken to putting her amazing talents to work at earning her the prize of her dreams. She'd been eyeing the adorable sloth since they first set foot on festival grounds, and Pyrrha had taken to making her dear friend very happy. Anything for a friend.

Blake held back, watching with a smile as Pyrrha methodically lined up each shot with ease, finding a firearm much easier to aim than her spear, which always required much more work to figure out. With such on the fly considerations second nature to Pyrrha, something as simply as pointing a gun and squeezing the trigger was child's play, and soon enough the bottles were clattering down to the ground and the reluctant attendant was shoving more tickets Pyrrha's way.

"Nice shooting," Blake said as Pyrrha counted out the tickets just to be sure her math was correct, and then handed the long string of them off to Nora, who was already holding a great many other tickets by that point, and had finally earned enough to get the prize she sought. The redhead then turned back to Blake, whose smile was wide as she stood there. "And it looks like I caught you just in time. How would you like to go have some fun somewhere with someone new? I've got a friend who needs your help, and Yang gave me the green light."

Pyrrha was about to say who, but looking past Blake to see over her shoulder Velvet staring in wide-eyed, red-faced shock, it was pretty clear what was going on. Across the grounds, she made eye contact with Velvet, a momentary look of understanding and curiosity shared between the two. Pyrrha had never thought of Velvet in that way, but it was clear by the deep shock on the faunus's face that gorgeous Pyrrha had featured in an idle daydream or two before. "Velvet?" she asked, some color filling into her cheeks as she shifted her gaze back toward Blake. "That sounds pretty good, actually. I don't think the people running the games like me very much, so I could use something different. Nora, are you okay on your own for now?"

"I won't be alone once I cash in all of these tickets!" the orange haired girl exclaimed. "Go have all the sex you want, I'm about to get a sloth!" She was all too happy to leave her friend in this situation, running happily off and leaving Pyrrha and Blake to whatever debauchery they were going to get into. "I'll see you later."

"Shall we?" Blake asked, offering her hand up to Pyrrha, who gladly took it as the faunus led her regular fuck buddy back toward Velvet, who seemed ready to pop in embarrassment as her face burned, unable to believe what was happening. "You two already know each other, so how about we just skip ahead to the part where we head back to my dorm room and get down to work?"

With wide eyes and a burning shock, Velvet nodded eagerly. The two gorgeous girls in front of her were the kind of relief her heat didn't know she needed until her body was throbbing in anticipation."

 **XxBreakxX**

"So, are you a lesbian?" Velvet asked as lay atop Blake, the two faunus already stripped down to nothing, making out lazily as they waited for Pyrrha to come back, having insisted she change into something more comfortable back at her room first. "Since the only people I know you have sex with these days are Yang and Pyrrha, plus now me..." She rubbed her body up against Blake a little too eagerly, unable to help herself; the heat radiating from her dripping pussy was intense, and she was leaving a lot of wetness on Blake's thigh as she ground against it slowly.

"Not really. I mean, I'm bi in general, but... Well, you'll see for yourself." As she said that, the door opened, and Blake eased Velvet off of her as Pyrrha stepped into the room.

Trading in her armor and skirt for a robe, Pyrrha stepped into the room, hair still done up as she closed the door behind her and moved quickly over to the bed. "Sorry about the wait," she said, eyes falling upon the naked naked faunus girls and her cock rapidly filling with blood at the sight of it. "But now I'm here, and... Well, Velvet, you might want to brace yourself for the surprise." Everyone responded to it differently, and Pyrrha was curious to see how Velvet specifically would handle it.

There was a response of some sort coming up. Something about being certain it wouldn't be too big a surprise but that Pyrrha was gorgeous and she was just happy to be there, but it got caught in Velvet's throat as she stared in shock at the magnificent cock suddenly on display for her, as all sense of reaction was taken away and replaced with surprise and hunger. An entire, magnificent foot of long, thick, throbbing cock was gracing her eyes and she couldn't help but admire it. Even from a distance, she could smell the need wafting off of it, the aching arousal drawing her focus, feeling like a magnetic pull to something deep in her chest drawing her forward, and Velvet could not take it for very long. With shocking speed, she bolted hungrily forward, diving for Pyrrha's cock and driving the redhead down onto the floor.

The naked redhead gasped in shock as she hit the floor, watching as Velvet buried her face right into her shaft, not even taking it into her mouth but just pressing it there for a moment and sucking in a harsh, excited breath, getting almost high on the scent of her arousal and her sex as pheromones dominated all of Velvet's senses. Once she recovered from the fact that she had been tackled down she actually found it rather hot, groaning as Velvet lingered there a moment before licking her way up the foot of cock in front of her and then almost inhaling her dick. Not only did she take it into her mouth, but she took it immediately right down into her throat and start to slobber all over a formidable amount of her shaft. "Whoa." Pyrrha groaned, surprised by Velvet's initiative but even more by her incredible talent. The amazon felt her cock sucked down deep and with incredible eagerness, a kind that was rare even for girls familiar to her cock, let alone one who had never seen anything like it before.

But Velvet was determined, and in just enough of a horny blitz to deepthroat Pyrrha eagerly. Not caring how long or thick it was or how much she struggled against it, she took it eagerly down and didn't stop for anything as she stared up Pyrrha's long, muscular body, eyes wide with lust, maybe even a little bugged out. But the hunger was apparent as the slick heat of her mouth, beyond there to the tightness of her throat, were both so remarkable that Pyrrha couldn't help but twist and groan, struggling to keep her hips from bucking upward and shoving cock deep into Velvet's mouth, no matter how eager the rabbit was.

Blake watched with wide eyes as Velvet slurped Pyrrha's cock down, head bobbing rabidly back and forth, savoring the taste of dick, one that Blake knew was quite an amazing, almost addictive taste. "I think she's doing even better than I did," she noted, biting down hard on her bottom lip as she watched. Blake had up until this moment been the most eager cocksucker Pyrrha had known, but now Velvet was threatening that position, and Blake wondered if maybe it was a faunus thing to be able to handle Pyrrha's meaty foot of aching cock better than humans. Although it was almost a little more tempting to look not at the pretty face with lips eagerly spread to take the thick girlcock down, but further down Velvet's body instead, toward the waving backside, a firm ass and a plump, dripping pussy leaking down her thighs. Her hips couldn't help but wiggle, and Blake couldn't help but stare.

Reaching under her bed for a box, Blake decided it was time to unwrap her surprise. She'd meant to use it on Pyrrha, a little well-placed role reversal that Yang had agreed would be hot as hell and which she would probably partake in too, but there was an opportunity before her that she could not resist; to plug that aching, in heat rabbit pussy up and take control anyway. Opening the box, she withdrew the large black strap-on, one that may not have had any hopes of comparing to Pyrrha's size but which was still quite remarkable all its own, and began to slip the harness on as she eyed her prize hungrily.

Pyrrha moaned, feet dug into the carpet as her hands gripped tightly at Velvet's soft brown hair, desperately holding onto her as hard as she could. It was a powerful feeling overwhelming her, and she was struggling against every urge to fuck Velvet's pretty face as the in heat faunus went at her with a sloppy hunger that she could barely believe. Wrapped up in one tight, slobbering package was Blake's ability to throat her cock paired with Yang's recklessness, turning into a perfect delight that she threw eagerly into, writhing on the floor as Velvet's head bobbed up and down, not only taking her cock down, but slurping hungrier and further down. Each time she grew bold enough to take her further down was an absolute delight for the redhead. "This is amazing. You're really good at this Velvet, please don't stop."

Enthralled by the chance to suck a dick and to satisfy her mind and body's intense cravings and hungers, Velvet was in a daze, and it only grew more intense as she tasted the pre leaking from the aching tip, as her senses burned with the feedback of intense sexual pleasure, even if she was only giving it. An intense prelude to what was to come only served to fire her up harder and hotter, aching and turning her bare thighs into a wet mess as Blake crept up from behind. She had no idea what was coming for a moment, up until hands settled onto her hips, pulling her from a moment out of her daze and making a curious sound just in time to feel the entirety of the black dildo to drive its way into her.

Velvet yelped in shock as she was taken from behind, Blake's grip tightening on her hips as the horny cat faunus stopped holding back, fucking her rapidly. "Just go with it," Blake groaned,not in much of a position to get anything from this experience, but not letting that stop her as she finally assumed a very dominant position in sex for the first time, using the fake cock to drill her friend deep and fast. It was an exhilarating experience, being able to take it to Velvet had and fast, fucking her with eager brutality as she got her chance at fucking someone, even if she couldn't throw a role reversal onto her hung amazonian friend this time around.

Pyrrha groaned, eyes open now as she stared in delight at Velvet, and at the pretty cat hammering Velvet from behind. It had been the first time she'd ever spitroasted someone, and there was an excitement to it that kept her writhing hotter and harder, cock throbbing within Velvet's mouth and throat as she went at her. "You look good in that role," Pyrrha told Blake, smiling to her friend as she partook in another first; her first threesome without Yang. But the blonde had been such a terrible influence on Pyrrha by that point that she didn't even mind, gladly sharing Velvet with Blake as the circle of her friends turned casual flings grew just a little wider.

But nobody was having more fun than Velvet, with a dick in her mouth and a dildo in her pussy, able to indulge in rapid, frantic sex from both ends with absolute delight. In her state of desperate heat it was the relief she didn't know she had so desperately needed until it was upon her, until Blake was rapidly fucking her with the plastic phallus, serving as a reminder that for all the satisfaction that came from sucking Pyrrha off, nothing compared to a good, hard proper fucking. And there was nothing but hard fucking to be found as Blake got maybe too worked up about how fun it was to be in her position, rapidly hammering her. It was fully understandable though; Velvet could only imagine how much she'd get carried away if she was behind Blake with a strap-on.

It was a testament to just how day ruiningly horny Velvet had become that only a short time of getting pounded from behind was enough to undo the rabbit, to send her hurtling rapidly over the edge of release and left whining and shivering as she came hard. The much needed orgasm felt like all of the pent up frustrations she'd been struggling with given immense, sudden relief, lifting from her as she howled around the cock in front of her. Hips bucking rapidly, shoving back against Blake and her strap-on, Velvet shivered and burned, as she did something nobody else had managed to do before. In the heat of the moment, she swallowed Pyrrha's cock in a single, aggressive gulp, the entire thing sliding effortlessly down her gullet as she burned in heated delight.

Pyrrha gasped in shock as she felt the lips against her base, the entirety of her dick buried down into the immense warmth offered up by Velvet's everything. Nobody had ever taken her all down before, and her response was to cry out, yelling in wordless shock as her hips bucked forward powerfully and she lost herself utterly. "Velvet!" she screamed as she emptied herself right down Velvet's gullet, groaning and twisting as she came hard, every drop pumping right down into the rabbit's stomach as without hesitation, the brunette drank it all down happily.

Velvet drew back in a heavy daze, shuddering and whining happily as she dragged her lips up along Pyrrha's cock, not at all thinking she had done anything too strange, suffering through every second of Pyrrha's prolonged, gushing orgasms to draw back up slowly, leaving Pyrrha wondering if her being a rabbit in heat had anything to do with it. "Did I do well?" she asked, looking around happily between her two lovers as Blake withdrew from her.

"Holy shit," Blake said, gasping as she eased the harness down her legs. "I've only ever been able to take three quarters of it before, and even Yang can't take it all down. She even drank everything too... But it's always the quiet ones who surprise you." Blake spoke as a fellow quiet one, who turned out to be quite the freak in the bedroom.

"You did very, very well." Pyrrha reached a hand down to caress Velvet's cheek as it lit up an adorable pink. "Do you want some more?"

"Nngh, yes! B-but not right now, I think Blake deserves some attention first, and I should cool down a little bit." Velvet was in heat, yes, but she had just lost control for a moment. Now, though, with Pyrrha's spunk assaulting her senses still, the hormones were somewhat calming to her. She would still need a good pounding or three in order to completely even out, but for the moment she was basking in the taste of what she needed so badly.

The very second that Velvet mentioned Blake should get some attention, the cat faunus was pouncing onto the bed, leaving her strap-on down on the floor as she rolled onto her back and spread her legs as wide as she could get them, showing her own needy snatch off to Pyrrha. "Don't leave me waiting then," she groaned. It had been a little bit longer than usual since she'd been fucked by Pyrrha, owing to a general lack of free time and the inconvenience of when Pyrrha and Yang could find time to fuck. And now she had just fucked the adorable Velvet and been way too fired up by that fact, by the thrill of seizing control. Her body ached with lust, not as mad as Velvet's heat, but enough to leave her too desperate to want to wait.

Pyrrha climbed up onto the bed and hurriedly gave Blake what she wanted, finding the black-haired girl simply too sexy and ragged in her need not to. She knelt down between the supine girl's spread legs and slammed forward, not sparing a second's patience as she buried herself to the hilt inside of Blake with brutal hunger. The two gasped as Blake's head rolled back and her shoulders lifted off of the bed as she felt the massive cock bury itself inside of her. Pyrrha ran her fingers down Blake's stomach, feeling the swollen bulge in her as the foot of thick cock left its mark, and caressing it left both of them shivering in delight.

"Fuck me," Blake hissed, biting down harshly on her lip, unable to keep patient or even remotely steady as her hands gripped Pyrrha tightly. She looked down at the bulge, at how utterly full of cock she was and how much her body ached for the pounding she was so sorely due. Just wanting to get fucked and to have her own orgasm after she saw the amazing thrill that Velvet had been able to experience, jealous of the way that she had played only a supporting role and not had so much of a finger inside of her. But oh, what a sweet contrast it was to now have a foot of cock stuffed into her, and she fitfully squirmed as it was left simply resting for a moment inside of her; that wasn't good enough.

Thankfully, Pyrrha couldn't deny the clenching pussy wrapped around her aching cock, and she didn't hold back on Blake at all, drawing her hips back and then slamming desperately into Blake, groaning as she wound herself up. She'd held back a little too much with Velvet, not wanting to fuck the rabbit's face and scare her off with too much aggression. But Blake was another matter; Pyrrha knew how rough she could get with Blake, and the rapid, unfettered fucking the faunus begged for was precisely what she got as Pyrrha worked herself up into a frenzy, one that could carry her hips and help her deliver what Blake so desperately sought.

"You're so tight," Pyrrha grunted, hands moving from Blake's stomach to her hips as she held her in place as much as she could, struggling against the sudden fitful writhing of a faunus burning up with her own arousal, as she fucked her down into the mattress. There was something exciting about the unchained, unfettered thrill of just going all out and fucking Blake senseless, especially after she'd just felt lips wrapped around the very base of her cock, an exciting and reinvigorating push in the right direction, that she was ready to explore further and deeper. "We needed this."

Velvet had wanted to take a break, but as she watched Pyrrha get on top of Blake and fuck her like that, her resolve proved paper thin, and she scrambled up toward the moaning faunus, and without even asking for permission, just up and straddled Blake's face, climbing in reverse onto her lips and pressing her sopping wet, dripping hole down against Blake's mouth, desperate to get eaten out. No question, no plea, just shoving her needy twat up against the cat's lips and grabbing tightly onto Pyrrha as the two established fuck buddies feverishly rutted. Although thankfully, Blake seemed all too eager to play along, hands grabbing tightly to Velvet's ass as she pulled the rabbit faunus down harder against her face and began to eat her out.

As the deft kitten tongue slithered against her folds, Pyrrha grabbed hold of Velvet's hair, more firmly this time, and pulled her into a kiss, treating the new guest in her sex life to a deep, hungry kiss as she and Blake didn't break pace for a minute. She took a greater, fiercer command of their fucking as Blake shifted her focus to trying to give some good oral even through the rough fucking she was being treated to, which was a harder prospect than it seemed given the fact that each savage thrust of the foot long cock into Blake shook her mind and threatened her focus utterly. It was impossible not to be at least a little shaken by all of this, but Blake was determined and couldn't hold back, undauntedly setting out to devour Velvet with all of the fervor that she had in her.

Blake couldn't well leave her new friend wanting, after all, and nothing left her feeling as generous and willing to put her mouth to work as having Pyrrha fucking her, making her twist and writhe on the bed in the sort of heated delight that one never truly stopped being lit up by. Only pleasure in its purest, rawest form surged deep within her as she bucked and heaved on the bed, thrashing beneath the eager attention of Pyrrha's thrusts. It was intense and savage, but that was just how Blake liked it, not as durable as Yang but still loving it rough and stopping for nothing as her legs wrapped tight around Pyrrha's waist and her hands dug harder into Velvet's round ass.

Bouncing eagerly atop Blake's face, Velvet was on cloud nine, making out with Pyrrha and getting her pussy eaten deep and hungrily. It was amazing to feel the way the eager tongue got fired up, how she was devoured with growing intensity, Blake a compassionate lover not content with just receiving the pleasure when she had a chance to give it back, and she was giving back such a delight, winding Velvet up hotly as the horny bunny rode her lips. She fed that fire in turn into the hungry lips of Pyrrha, who could not keep away from her as the redhead leaned forward and went at her lips, unable to contain her own affection, her own raging fire.

Of course, in turn the sloppy makeout session drove her hips more fiercely against Blake's, ensuring an absolute wreck of everyone furthering the other's arousal, keeping them all hot and needy as they pressed onward. "You're a good kisser," she noted supportively, used to a myriad of different forms of affection, but finding quite the excitement in Velvet's overbearing, aggressive manner of going at her lips and slowing down for nothing. Velvet was an absolute treat, and Pyrrha savored it more and more as moans spilled forward, the redhead fired up and increasingly vocal with each passing moment.

Blake got it best of all though, between the thick cock hammering her, leaving her belly bulging at the height of each thrust, and the leaking, sweet and tart nectar dripping from Velvet's puffy folds as her tongue lapped at them. It was utter perfection, between the hung redhead and the horny brunette, both using her for their own pleasure, and Blake could barely contain it much longer. Everything within her was screaming for release, as Velvet and Pyrrha's moans graced her ears, at least as much as they were able to hear with legs tight against the sides of her head, Velvet riding her with an intensity she would never have expected from the meek girl. Not that it came as an unwelcome surprise, of course, and in her final moments, Blake's fingers dug harder than ever into Velvet's ass and she pulled the girl down tightly against her lips.

When Blake came, she came hard. It was the fault of how long it had been, but finally treated to Pyrrha's cock, she didn't have much to complain about as her orgasm finally tore through her, a long time coming and very well deserved. She kicked and writhed in mad, heated bliss on the bed as she moaned and gasped, shivering as her body tightened down. Pyrrha's rapid fucking quickened as she heard muffled words spilling from the redhead's kiss, all about her and how much she loved fucking her, as the two came in unison. Shocks twitched through Pyrrha's body as her cock shunted into her, hammering against her deepest reaches eagerly as she came, unloading a flood of thick cum deep into Blake's pussy that left her stomach a little swollen, but that was precisely the kind of sensation she had been missing all this time.

Pyrrha withdrew slowly, as Blake pressed her fingers down against the bulge of cum inside of her, pushing it out in a messy flood running out of her parted snatch and all over her thighs and down onto the bed beneath. Velvet watched in awe, shivering as she drew off of Blake's face, whining and nothing, "I haven't cum yet," as she selfishly took away from the moment, but given the utter wreck she was, nobody complained as she got into position. Velvet's heat was still the main priority, and now that Blake had gotten hers for a moment, attention could shift back to the pent up bunny. Velvet straightened herself out atop Blake, pressing their ample breasts together as the rabbit's hands ran along Blake's cheek and through her hair, giving the panting, blushing cat a kiss even though her mouth tasted like pussy. Her hips wiggled excitedly, showing off her sopping wet hole to Pyrrha and hoping to get hers now.

"Take a deep breath," Pyrrha said, lining her already slick cock up with Velvet's needy hole for a moment before driving happily forward, slamming into the screaming faunus as she claimed the incredible tightness. First times were always a delight and Velvet proved no different with her amazing pussy stretching out immediately around the fat girlcock, torn open and forcing screams of frantic glee from Velvet's lips as she finally received exactly what she had been after this entire time.

"I was worried you were going to go slow with me," Velvet hissed, face wracked with pleasure as she pushed down against Blake with hungry kisses, giving the same sloppy, desperate approaching to making out with a girl that she had treated Pyrrha to. "But you need to fuck me, and you need to do it hard." She knew that Pyrrha could give it to her now, that she was about to get the rutting her needy body needed to overcome its intense urge to get fucked, to mate. She was ready for it, and the only problem was the fact that it seemed like a few seconds before Pyrrha would be ready to go.

But once the redhead was fired up, nothing was stopping her. Pyrrha got to work, groaning as she hammered Velvet's tight, dripping pussy hard and fast, knowing that she had a job to do and eager to see it through. Hips bucking back and forth, drawing hard as she put herself into fervid motion, brought on a flood of noisy, fleshy slapping sounds ringing out as Pyrrha groaned hard, her hips holding tighter still to Velvet than anyone has yet. Utterly reckless and intense, Pyrrha went at Velvet harder and hotter than she'd given it to Blake.

And maybe Blake would have been worried about it, if the feeling of Velvet getting fucked senseless on top of her wasn't hitting her in all the right ways. Leaking with cum and all too happy to watch, Blake reached a hand down her body, getting it between her spreads legs and stuffing fingers into sopping wet pussy, stuffing some of the trickling thick cum spilling out of her back inside and using it to make her masturbation just a little more intense. "You look so hot right now," she groaned into Velvet's lips as she fingerfucked herself to the steady, frantic pace of the way her friends were fucking on top of her.

Velvet whined in delight, twisting happily about as she was fucked once more from behind, but this time by something much better than the strap-on had been. Not only was Pyrrha's cock longer and thicker than the fake open she'd been taken by, but it had a warmth and realness to it that left Velvet feeling much more intimate, and much more like she was getting the proper fucking she needed. Whipped into a mad frenzy, she shoved her hips back, rocking frantically back and forth, a moaning wreck burning up in the kind of heated delight she didn't know she absolutely needed until the escalation of the moment proved more than she should have been able to handle, but she took it all in stride, careless and handling it like a pro, even if the true pro was Blake beneath her.

Pyrrha was the only person in the room to have gotten off in both rounds, and she was winding right up toward her third release without a care in the world, boldly pressing onward with feverish, heated lust. She didn't miss a beat, fucking Velvet hard and fast, carelessly throwing herself into the sort of intense, hungry rush toward exhaustion. But she didn't care; there was nothing she loved more than losing herself to exhaustion and frustration when sex was on the table, when she could slump down breathless into someone's arms, especially when still buried inside of them and with them just as breathless as she was. This was what she was looking for, the amazing finale she sought to this frantic attempt to quell Velvet's heat. "Going to rut you senseless," she groaned, sucking in harsh, frantic breaths as she went all out on the pretty bunny.

Bucking against the rapid fingerfucking she was subjecting herself to, Blake could not get enough of the way Velvet squealed and howled atop her, the frantic writhing of her two friends fucking atop her, well, like rabbits. But it was incredibly hot, and Blake could not tear her eyes off of it as she touched herself, fingers pumping rapidly and rubbing Pyrrha's spunk all over her inner walls, bucking against her hand as she relished in the feeling of being pinned beneath the squirming, thoroughly pounded faunus. She could not pull her lips from Velvet's, and the moans that followed pushed her closer and closer; she knew she was close, but she didn't know just how close.

It was more than a little embarrassing to be cumming first when all Blake was doing was fingering herself, but the breaths she sucked in as she pushed eagerly forward knew no end as she shuddered and twisted, body burning up in sudden delight, heated thrills shooting through her trembling body as she found herself so turned on and pushed over the edge that a messy squirting orgasm followed. She gushed all over Pyrrha's thighs and Velvet's mound as she shuddered and lost herself, relieved when her moans into Velvet's mouth were replied to with needy screams. The rabbit tensed up atop Blake, body burning up as Pyrrha was pulled over the edge quickly. The redhead screamed as she came, as her body burned up with all of the delight she sought, cock twitching within the clenching, spasming vaginal walls hugging her cock. She couldn't resist giving Velvet a hot flood of cum, pumping her so full that her expanding stomach swelled a little bit, the bulge pushing against Blake's own stomach as cum filled her right up.

"Thank you," was all Velvet could muster as she gasped, shivering and sucking down a harsh breath as exhaustion and satisfaction finally befell her. Everything she had been waiting for finally came crashing down upon the rabbit, who whined and shivered as she went limp, weakly kissing Blake as Pyrrha withdrew.

"I'm not too late am I?" Yang asked, practically kicking the door down as she ran into the room, only to see the three beautiful, breathless women all totally sated and utterly exhausted. "Damn it," she hissed, having indeed missed all of the fun, but that didn't stop her from admiring the horny, ragged bunny for a moment, as cum leaked down her pussy and all over Blake's. Hurriedly, Yang pulled out her scroll and began to snap some pictures for later; just because she missed the fun didn't mean she couldn't take a souvenir to touch herself to later.

Velvet whined in embarrassment, burying her face down into Blake's neck as she tried to minimize herself, but the two sweaty faunus bodies both leaking with Pyrrha's seed were difficult to hide.

"Y'know... when I see this kinda thing, you'd think I'm supposed to be upset or jealous, but... really, I'm just happy to see you happy. Crazy sex aside, I'm lucky to have you.

"Not as lucky as I am," Pyrrha shuddered into her girlfriend's lips. "You've given the confidence I lacked to accept myself, and now I'm having more fun than ever. But all of that fun doesn't matter as much as loving you does." The last energy she had went into wrapping her arms around Yang as she gave her some more kisses to savor her by.

Blake knew what the conversation was about. Pyrrha had gone seventeen years hating herself, and here she was fucking two girls senseless and making out with her girlfriend. Seeing it all must have really caused it to sink in for Yang. Blake then directed her attention to the faunus on top of her, hearing a slight whine.

"Can we kiss too?" Velvet asked shyly, as if she hadn't been a veritable sex demon five minutes ago.

Her answer was Blake's tongue in her mouth, and honestly, if things were this good... Velvet didn't mind sticking around for a little while.

"We should schedule a little... private time." Blake whispered into Velvet's ears sensually.

The near orgasmic shudder of Velvet's body told Blake exactly what she thought about that.

 **XxBreakxX**

The offer to be the Fall Maiden did not hang as heavily on Pyrrha as she had expected it to. Before her was the offer to be a hero. A champion. To take a great power and better the world with it, accept the sort of sacrifice that any great hero would for the sake of the world. And had this been a few months earlier, Pyrrha may have even accepted it, but as she sat there with some of the most powerful people in Vale in front of her, she couldn't shake the feeling that her days of sacrifice were over. She thought back to Yang, to the love of her life and everything she had found that felt so staunchly different now than anything she had known before. The crazy sex had given her a very different life, but it was the depth of her and Yang's affection that truly carried her further into happiness.

"I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head. "I'll have to decline your offer."

Ironwood frowned at her. "And why is that? I had assumed you would-"

Glynda cut him off. "We presented this to her as a choice, not an order, James. She has every right to refuse it."

The general huffed in response. "I'm at least allowed to ask why, correct?"

"I think I've got a pretty good idea." Qrow said lazily, causing everyone present to look towards him. He met eyes with Pyrrha, pausing for a few seconds. "It's Yang, isn't it?"

Pyrrha's eyes widened at the statement. "You know? Who are you?!"

Qrow just chuckled at the indignation directed at him. "Yang is my niece, one I actually sit down and have talks with. I know what's going on, to an extent."

"Is this true?" Glynda asked.

"Yes. Not many people know but... I'm not normal. Both physically and mentally. I grew up hating myself, and diving into combat to improve my image. Such a vain reason, isn't it? Become beloved by the people simply to be loved because you can't love yourself. I of course grew to find being a Huntress something I truly did want to become. What started as a cry for positive attention turned into my own desire to protect those who cared about me in turn. I wanted to be a hero, almost believing it to be my destiny."

The group was quiet as she spoke.

"A powerful semblance. A powerful body. Powerful reflexes. Powerful charisma. I have been blessed with many gifts, but through it all I still never found it in me to accept myself. Yang changed that. She helped me come to terms with what I am."

Ozpin finally spoke up. "And what are you, Miss Nikos?"

"A Huntress, as well as a woman who loves Yang Xiao Long. I will dedicate my life to protecting the people, and Yang will be with me the whole way. I'm sorry, but... I cannot become your guardian, Professor Ozpin. I am hers."

Pyrrha may never actually know for sure, but... refusing this offer most likely ensured her survival during the Fall of Beacon...

 **XxEndxX**

What the fuck am I thinking? Ending a hardcore futa smut-fest with plot and serious dialogue? I'm almost ashamed of myself. Whatever. It's there.

Next Chapter: Epilogue  
Estimated Release: Whenever I Release It


	6. Moving Forward (Epilogue)

**XxMoving ForwardxX**

Taiyang Xiao Long stood over the stove, making some hot cocoa for his daughters. Winters in Patch were brutal, so he cooked accordingly. Ruby would be pretty vocal with her appreciation, but Yang… Yang would probably just take it and say nothing. She had been so out of it lately. Depressed and distant. Qrow had mentioned a girlfriend in Beacon, but with the CCT down there was no way of contacting anybody. Yang wouldn't talk about it, and she wasn't well enough to travel yet. Her injuries were too severe.

"If only we had the money to buy a replacement..." Taiyang mused to himself as he walked towards the stairs. He was stopped though, by a series of knocks on the door. Figuring it was Qrow, he went to answer. "You usually come in without asking, Qrow. What's up-"

Taiyang stopped as the woman at the door was most definitely not Qrow Branwen.

"Um… hello. You are Taiyang Xiao Long, yes?" The girl asked.

The Huntsman took note of her appearance. She was dressed in generally cold-friendly clothing. There was a peak of a red blouse under her white fur coat, and beneath her snow pants were most likely jeans. Her hair was tied up high into a knot, and she had moved her earmuffs to rest around her neck.

"I am. Can I help you?" The girl before him seemed very jumpy. Like she wanted nothing more than to burst past Taiyang and go up the stairs, the way her eyes looked at them.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos. Yang's girlfriend from Beacon. It took me so long to find the place, and I don't know if she's okay or if she knows I'm okay or-"

Ruby Rose then took this moment to but in, standing halfway down the stairs. "Pyrrha?! You're okay!" She exclaimed, running past her dad and tackling Pyrrha in a hug, almost spilling the hot cocoa Taiyang was holding. "Ooh, Yang was so worried! I mean, I was too of course, but she's been really depressed without you! She didn't know if you were hurt, and she can't leave the house, and omigod you have to go upstairs right now and see her!" The silver-eyed huntress-in-training spouted quickly.

Pyrrha nodded and took that as permission to enter the house, kicking off her boots and running up the stairs. Taiyang look at his daughter strangely. "They're really that close? Yang wouldn't talk to me about it."

"Yeah. I mean, I'd probably say Pyrrha is more attached to Yang than the reverse, but they both care about each other very much. It was really cute back in Beacon." Ruby explained.

"I see..." Taiyang paused. "I guess I should go give them some of this hot cocoa before it gets cold. They might appreciate it and-"

"No!" Ruby interrupted frantically. "You can't go up there!"

Taiyang looked at his daughter strangely. "I know they want to talk in private. I'm just going to give them the drinks and leave." Ruby then proceeded to blush, and it confused him further.

"Um… if I know them well enough… they won't even have clothes on by the time you get up there!"

And at that moment, Taiyang, adult and veteran Huntsman, blushed for the first time since he asked Summer Rose out. "Wait, you mean..."

"Yeah. It was pretty frequent back in Beacon, and Yang was never shy about it. One time, I walked in on something and, well… I learned to go away and not ask questions."

Taiyang understood, but thinking about his teenage daughter doing something like that was something he dreaded since she was a toddler. He then looked at Ruby and sighed. "Wanna go for a walk?"

Ruby giggled in response. "I'll grab my coat."

 **XxBreakxX**

Yang was brought out of her usual depressive musings by the muffled sound of knocks on the front door. Yang wondered who it was, but once she heard Ruby's excited voice figured it was her Uncle Qrow. The blonde-haired beauty just couldn't find it in herself to get up and go anymore. She was so up-and-at-'em that it was almost ridiculous, and now she barely left her bed. She wanted to go after Pyrrha so bad, but her injuries… There was no way she could make the trip through Patch's forest and defeat the Grimm in her condition, and her father had no intention of doing it for her. He was always a worrywart like that, thinking his daughters were made of glass.

Yang was confused though, when she heard stomping up the stairs. Somebody was running straight to her room. Who could be-

"Yang!" Pyrrha yelled, swinging open the door to her room.

Her girlfriend's eyes widened. "P-Pyrrha?!"

Pyrrha wasted no time tossing her coat on the ground and nearly glomping Yang, giving her the tightest hug possible, before moving into a heated kiss. When Pyrrha finally pulled away to look Yang in the eyes, she saw tears. "Yes, it's me, Yang. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here..."

"I… I had no idea what happened! With the CCT down, and me being brought back here to Patch before I even woke up, there was no way to contact you! So many people died, and lots of them were students! I… it hurt so much to think you had maybe died without me even knowing it." Yang explained through her crying.

Pyrrha started rubbing her hands up and down Yang's shoulders, gently messaging the area around her neck, trying to calm her girlfriend down. Eventually though, as her left arm descended down Yang's right, Pyrrha hit empty air. She gasped and pulled back, finally seeing what happened.

Yang's right arm was completely gone at some point between her elbow and shoulder.

"Your… your arm! Oh Yang, what happened to you?!" Pyrrha cried, tears immediately beginning to flow.

Yang paused, actually looking away from Pyrrha for a moment. "Blake called him Adam."

"Adam?"

"Yeah. A guy from the White Fang. He was fighting Blake, and she lost. He stabbed her in the gut, and I just flipped. My Semblance jumped to max based on pure emotion, and I jumped at him like an idiot. Took the arm I was swinging at him with straight off. I passed out pretty quickly, but apparently Blake got me out of there even though she was injured too."

Pyrrha hugged her girlfriend tightly. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

"It's okay, Pyrrha. We're huntresses. We defend the people first, and ourselves second. How many people do you think would have died if you broke off from your sector just to help me fight one guy?"

The amazonian huntress understood Yang's point, but it didn't make her feel any better. A thought occurred immediately. "What about Blake?! Is she okay?"

Yang frowned. "Blake blamed herself for my arm. I heard she was ready to just… leave before Velvet stopped her. She was full of so much guilt and felt so much responsibility towards that Adam person that she was almost ready to leave us behind… But Velvet managed to talk some sense into her, and she's still in Vale at the moment. Despite our injuries… you really shouldn't worry too much."

"It still pains me to see you hurt like this. You're stronger than me, Yang..."

"Do you really think that? Look at me! I'm armless, stuck in a bed all day, and I couldn't even protect Blake. I should be asking how YOU feel. You..." Yang looked away again.

"Say it, Yang. Please."

"You killed Penny. It was one of the last things I saw before the cameras were cut."

"I did."

"Ruby insists that it wasn't your fault."

"Not entirely."

"So you accept blame?"

"I do."

"...none of this should have ever happened..."

Pyrrha sighed deeply. "I never got to know Penny Polendina like you or Ruby did, but the grief I feel after taking her life… You don't understand how horrible that felt. So many people came to me and tried reassuring me by bringing up the fact that Penny was an… android of sorts the Atlas military constructed." Pyrrha chuckled darkly. "They truly have no idea. I saw the technology that was used to make Penny, and it provided her with an Aura."

Yang saw where this was going. "Where there is Aura, there is a soul… Penny was just as much a person as any of us."

"Indeed. Such a tragedy. But we have our lives, and now each other. For now, I think we should cherish that." Pyrrha said while lowering her tone into something more seductive.

"I don't need two hands to make you moan my name, y'know."

"Show me."

Pyrrha pushed Yang down onto the bed…

 **XxBreakxX**

"So, you're telling me that you'll pay for Yang's surgery?" Taiyang asked disbelievingly, giving the red-head in front of him a strange look.

Pyrrha slowly sipped her tea as she sat on the couch in the family room. Yang was still in her bed, and Ruby was out doing… something.

"I will pay for the arm as well." Pyrrha added.

"You can do that? It was so expensive, and… I might have been able to call in a favor if the CCT wasn't down, but… can you really get my little dragon out there again? Doing what she does best?"

Pyrrha smiled brightly. "She is not suited to stay in that bed. I am a four time national tournament champion that has received a number of sponsorship deals. If we can find a way to Atlas, I myself can call in a favor and not only get her a replacement, but one of the absolute highest quality."

"You have somebody who owes you a favor all the way in Atlas?" Taiyang asked, somewhat skeptical.

"General James Ironwood. Are you aware of his… 'circle', Mr. Xiao Long?"

Taiyang narrowed his eyes at Pyrrha, giving her a stern, almost threatening look. "I am. The better question is how are YOU?"

"I was offered the position of the next Fall Maiden."

The man before her made an almost comical face. Such wide eyes and loose jawed.

Pyrrha continued on regardless. "I refused the offer, but General Ironwood was quite insistent on having a guarantee I would keep quiet about the whole thing. I do believe asking for a prosthetic is something he would grant me."

"…thank you."

 **XxBreakxX**

"We're leaving, dad!" Ruby said excitedly, waving frantically as she move away from the house.

Pyrrha and Yang weren't far behind, hands locked and fingers intertwined.

"Be careful, all of you! Keep an eye on Yang, and the minute Ironwood figures out a way to get the CCT back online call me IMMEDIATELY, okay?"

"Don't worry, dad, we got it." Yang said reassuringly.

As the group got farther into the woods, Ruby started planning their schedule. "Okay, when we land in Vale, we find Blake! Then, after you two convince her to come with, we go to Atlas to get Yang's new arm. While we're there, we kidnap Weiss, and BAM! Team RWBY back in action!"

Pyrrha giggled. "Sounds good to me."

"And then… the General will probably help us with this, but… we figure out what to do about Cinder and the White Fang." Yang finished, leaning her head onto the taller Pyrrha's shoulder.

"I'm so glad we're back together. We're going to be okay, Yang." Pyrrha said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Just… don't make any moves on my sister until she's older, okay?!"

"I would never! What sort of sexual deviant do you take me for?!"

"The kind that put Weiss in a coma!"

"She asked for it!"

"Well, what about Nora? You have her waking you up with blowjobs almost daily!"

"That was her idea! She does it on her own!"

"Like you don't love it..."

"Oh it's wondrous. But I'm not a… slut..."

"We call somebody in your position a 'stud', Pyrrha."

"It's your fault in the first place! You started it all!"

Yang finally paused at that. Pyrrha noticed their friendly bickering had stopped on a serious note for Yang.

"Do you regret that?" Yang said, finally finding her voice. "Do you regret that morning in your dorm?"

Pyrrha smiled and kissed Yang on the cheek. "I could never regret the greatest thing to ever happen to me, Yang."

"You liked my pussy that much?" Yang said, trying to lighten the mood.

Her girlfriend didn't buy into it. "It was what you taught me that day, Yang."

"What do you mean? What did I teach you?"

"Acceptance."

 **XxStory EndxX**

 **No sex, much plot. I hope you liked my story, even if the last chapter didn't have the hardcore futa you've come to expect. I might retroactively add in a lemon some day, and I'll post a seventh chapter to trigger my follower and favorite feeds to let you all know.**

 **Thank you to all who read through this to the end. Review and tell me how you felt about the story overall. I'd appreciate the feedback!**

 **Xeno, signing out.**


End file.
